A Light in the Darkness
by L J Clark
Summary: A Sookie/ Godric story. (Eric is just another character). Godric finds a light in the darkness with Sookie Stackhouse, but how will Eric handle having to share the maker he loves so much? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A light in the darkness**

**Summary**: A Sookie/ Godric story. (Eric is just another character). Godric finds a light in the darkness with Sookie Stackhouse, but how will Eric handle having to share the maker he loves so much? AU

AN: I have just started a new job so I am going to be taking this one slowly. I am taking complete control if the universe so much will be changed. Also, if anyone is interested in becoming my beta let me know. I really need one!

**A light in the darkness**

Chapter one- Finding the light.

"Please, Godric, don't do this! It's madness. You belong here; _we_ belong here." Eric was on his knees, blood tears staining his agonised face. His hands shook with unfamiliar emotion.

"No, Eric, I don't. I have searched this world for two thousand years and still all I see is violence and needless hatred. I am weary. It is time to let me go." Godric spoke with the wisdom and despair of his years. The weight of time heavy in his eyes.

"I beg you!" Eric choked out the words.

"Fair well, my child. I command you as your maker to return to your room."

Reluctantly, robotically, Eric trudged off the roof towards the stairs. He paused a moment before Sookie, her pure tears a wholesome reflection of his tainted bloody ones.

Grabbing his large hands in hers, "I'll stay with him, as long as it takes," she promised. Her heart ached at the broken look of defeat in Eric's eyes.

"At my age it will not take long." Godric's back was to her and she approached him hesitantly, like you would a spooked horse.

"This isn't very smart, you know." Her voice remained soft even as the words accused him.

"Maybe not but it is necessary."

The sky was lightening quickly, darkness giving way to dull greys and light oranges.

"Please," Sookie sobbed. Images of her parents, ran, even Eric flitted through her mind. Her knees gave out under the weight of the grief. "Why is _this_ necessary?"

At the sound of her despair, Godric knelt beside her. His cool fingers wiped away her tears and a look of wonder crossed his face. "You cry for me, human tears!"

Sookie gazed deep into his eyes, "Please, Godric, please don't do this." Her voice broke with fresh sobs.

"You do not know all I have done, all I have seen. You do not know what it's like. Give me one good reason, one thing to live for!" He challenged, his eyes were desperate but his voice remained gentle, calm.

"What about Eric?" Sookie retorted quickly. "This will destroy him."

Godric shook his head sadly, "Eric is strong. He does not need me. He will survive."

Sookie blinked, trying hard to think of another reason. All she knew was that she didn't want him to die. He was the nicest vampire she had met and she didn't want him to go.

Without thinking, Sookie pressed her lips to his. She had only meant it to be a quick peck, but the moment their lips met blue light covered them both. It was warm and familiar. Their bodies responded by mingling, the kiss deepening. They both moaned.

In a flash of vampire speed Godric had Sookie inside the hotel. He placed her gently on her feet and chuckled at the deep blush in her cheeks.

"You don't know what that was, do you?" His fingers skimmed her cheek causing a blue spark.

"No, do you?"

Godric smiled childishly at her, his green eyes sparkling. "That was a very good reason to live."

Sookie got the feeling that the blue light meant something very important. She also knew, however, that Godric wouldn't tell her what it meant. Her heart was racing and she longed to pin Godric to the wall and have her way with him…but she would never betray Bill. Feeling a keen sense of loss, Sookie pulled away from the ancient vampire.

"I need to get back to Bill. I'm sure Eric will need to know you've decided to stay. Goodnight, Godric." Turning on her heal, she headed down the corridor. A feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach.

"Sookie?"

She glanced over her shoulder, not sure if she liked the thrill of please she felt at him calling her name. "Yes?"

"When I rise tonight will you permit me to take you to dinner? I would very much like to talk to you some more."

The hopeful look in his face was her undoing. She didn't want to disappoint him after all he had done for her. "Sure, that would be nice."

A glorious smile spread over his face. "In that case, there is something I need to do. Will you please go and tell Eric I will be with him shortly?"

Sookie couldn't help the scowl that crossed her face. She was sorry for Eric and didn't want him to hurt, but she hadn't forgotten what the manipulative bastard had done to her, either.

Godric didn't miss her unease. Before she could blink, he was in front of her, blocking her way. "He's not as bad as you think."

"Yes, he is," Sookie hissed.

Godric laughed, "He can be, but I'm at fault for that. Please." His fingers skimmed her cheek again. Blue sparks danced in the air. "Give him a chance. I promise he will not hurt you."

Sighing deeply, Sookie cocked her hip and frowned. "I'll give him a chance, but only because it was you who asked."

Her words seemed to do something to Godric, his eyes brightened and he stepped towards her. "Thank you, Sookie."

Godric was going to kiss her, she was sure of it. Her stomach knotted with anticipation, while her blood turned cold. One thought echoed in her head, _what about Bill?_

Stepping back, she smiled apologetically. "I'll go tell Eric on my way back to Bill."

She was spooked. Godric growled internally. He knew he would have to go slow. She didn't understand what was happening and she believed herself in love with another. He wished he could just explain. He had waited his whole life for this to happen, but to tell her would mean turning her world upside down. He couldn't do that to her. He would be patient.

"Tell him I will be with him shortly."

Sookie nodded and scurried away. Her heart was flying a mile a minute and her stomach was rolling around. Why did she feel disappointed?


	2. Chapter 2

**A light in the darkness**

**Summary**: A Sookie/ Godric story. (Eric is just another character). Godric finds a light in the darkness with Sookie Stackhouse, but how will Eric handle having to share the maker he loves so much? AU

AN: Charlaine Harris takes full copyright for the Southern Vampire Mysteries, including the wonderful Eric Northman. Damn! Alan Ball is the vision behind True Blood and the wonderful Godric, double damn! I just can't resist playing with their wonderful creations.

**A light in the darkness**

Chapter two- Saviour

Sookie knocked on Eric's door only to find it already open. Hesitantly- it went against how she was raised- she stepped inside. She found Eric sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over. He was shirtless and bloody tear tracks covered his face and chest.

Smiling widely at him, Sookie opened her mouth to pass on the message. She was eager to end his pain.

"You take pleasure from my pain?" Eric's voice was hard and angry. His hand clamped around Sookie's throat making it impossible for her to speak. "I feel your joy," Eric's disgust was clear in his eyes. He stood, holding Sookie above the ground, his fangs snapped down. Sookie struggled against him but it was useless. "I'll teach you to mock his passing, blood bag."

Terror washed over Sookie as she realised Eric didn't understand and he was too lost in his grief to control his anger. Before she could form a scream, she was flung across the room. Her back and head hit the wall and pain seared her. She could feel hot blood pooling on her neck. Her throat was too painful for her to make a sound, although she gave it her best effort.

Eric charged her, "Fuck you!" He spat down at her. His hand pulled her head up and back by her hair, his fangs sinking savagely into her neck.

The pain of his bite was like nothing she had felt before. His sharp fangs tore the flesh at her neck as his iron fists gripped into her arms. Sookie could feel every mouthful of blood leave her as he gulped it down brutally. Her body became weak, her vision blurred and she knew she was going to die.

Suddenly, just before she fell unconscious, Eric was ripped from her and thrown across the room. An animalistic growl filled the room. Godric stood protectively over her, his fangs down. He was the image of strength and power. Eric didn't get up, instead gaping at his maker as if he had seen a ghost. "As your maker I command you to go to your day rest. I will deal with you later!" For the first time, Sookie could hear the ferocious vampire. Godric's words were menacing and hard. "Master, I…" Eric began, his feet already moving him to the bed. "Be silent," Godric warned with a snarl. Godric didn't move from his protective stance, his eyes fixed on his child until he was sure Eric was dead for the day. Only then did he turn to Sookie, misery and regret heavy in his fathomless eyes. "I am so sorry, lux mea. I never thought he would harm you." He sat on the floor, pulling Sookie into his lap so that her back was pressed against his chest. He bit into his wrist, feeding her his blood. Sookie couldn't stop shaking. She had been so sure she would die and the fear would not abate. She hated drinking more vampire blood, yet she knew she had no choice. She had lost a lot of blood and could feel pain all over her fragile body. Godric's blood tasted different. It wasn't unpleasant and she found herself relaxing as he hummed in her ear. She didn't know why, but she knew he would protect her. "I promise you he will be punished for this, lux mea." He stroked her hair, angry fire dancing in his eyes. Sookie still couldn't speak, even as she felt his ancient blood healing her. Blue sparks fluttered around them where their skin touched. Sookie turned her head to look Godric in the eye. She hated the despair she found there. She wished she could stop her silent tears from falling. "I hate your tears, little one. You should never have been hurt so." Godric picked Sookie up into his arms, cradling her to his chest as he walked her out of the room. Thanks to the recent blood exchange he could feel her jolt of fear as he carried her passed the bed where Eric lay. He had to supress the new rage he felt for his child's actions. Reluctantly, Godric placed Sookie on her bed, beside Bill. "Sleep, Sookie, you will feel better when you wake." Kissing her forehead and ignoring the blue light that sent a jolt of pleasure through him, he left her to rest. Lying down on the bed beside Eric to take his day rest, he prayed she would not hold his child's actions against him. How could he make her his after this? AN: 'Lux mea' means 'My light' in Latin (Taken from Google translator.) 


	3. Chapter 3

**A light in the darkness**

**Summary**: A Sookie/ Godric story. (Eric is just another character). Godric finds a light in the darkness with Sookie Stackhouse, but how will Eric handle having to share the maker he loves so much? AU

AN: Charlaine Harris takes full copyright for the Southern Vampire Mysteries, including the wonderful Eric Northman. Damn! Alan Ball is the vision behind True Blood and the wonderful Godric, double damn! I just can't resist playing with their wonderful creations.

**A light in the darkness**

Chapter three- Truth

"Why the fuck do you smell like Godric?" Sookie woke to the roar of anger. Bill was leaning over her, his face- fangs and all- inches from her. Sookie felt her fear come flooding back.

"Bill, please, let me up."

Bill didn't move. "You took his blood, didn't you? Didn't you?" Bill slapped Sookie, causing a cracking sound in her cheek.

Sookie scrambled back, trying to sit up, but Bill held her down. Tears streamed down her face. Were all vampires truly evil? "Bill, please," Sookie begged. "He was only healing me."

Bill snarled in her face, "Bull shit! His scent is all over you. I never thought you would act like a whore, Sookie. YOU. ARE. MINE!"

"NO!" Sookie hissed, "Get the fuck off me, Bill Compton!"

At Sookie's anger, Bill sat back on his heels. He seemed to be coming out of a trance, a mix of anger and concern on his face. Sookie didn't give him a chance to speak.

Jumping out of the bed, "I will not be treated that way! How fucking dare you?"

Bill's face turned pleading, but there was a hard edge in his eyes. "Sookie, darling, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just lost my temper when I woke to find another vampire's scent all over you. Please forgive me."

As it was, Sookie was already mad enough to spit nails. However, at that moment, she also got one of those accidental peaks into a vampire mind.

_Got to get her back. Can't lose her. The queen will kill me if I don't deliver her new pet when she calls. Just fake that charm and fuck her. She'll forget why she was mad._

Sookie stepped back with a look of horror on her face. "It was all a lie!" Her hand covered her mouth, but it wasn't enough. Running to the bathroom she made it just in time to throw up.

"Are you alright, darling?" Bill asked gently once Sookie staggered back into the bedroom. She hadn't missed the grimace of disgust on his face before she stepped out of the bathroom.

"No, Bill, I'm not alright. Last night Eric attacked me. I almost died. Then tonight I wake to find you talking to me like a dog. Plus, I know you are only with me because the queen of Louisiana wants me as her pet. I know you have been lying to me. I am only going to say this once, so listen up carefully. I. AM. NOT. YOURS! I NEVER want to see you again. Stay away from me, Bill, or I _will_ make you pay!"

Bill was so taken aback by Sookie's admission he didn't notice she had left the room. His heart sank as he realised he had failed. For a moment, a number of schemes flitted through his mind on how to get her back. He dismissed them. Truth was he was tired of being a procurer. Sookie was a good person and while he never loved her, he did care for her. _Let her have her life,_ he thought. He was done.

Meanwhile, Godric ordered Eric to his knees before him the moment he felt his child rise for the night. Eric looked at him with shame and hope, he knew better than to say anything.

"Sookie Stackhouse was asked to come and tell you I had changed my mind. I asked her to give you a chance and promised you would never harm her." Godric paced back and forth, his fists clenching in fury. "Minutes after that promise you almost kill her! I should end you for what you did to her!"

A look of anger crossed Eric's bewildered face. "You would end me for a human?"

Godric was gripping Eric's neck and snarling down at him faster than he could blink.

"Be silent, Eric! I taught you better than this. Besides, she is not just any human!"

Finally, Godric relaxed. He knew several things. First, Eric hadn't been himself. While inexcusable, his actions had been a result of grief. Greif _Godric_ had caused. Second, once Eric understood the magnitude of his mistake he would become his greatest ally in keeping Sookie safe. He could already feel his shame, guilt and remorse over his actions and he had no idea how important Sookie was. Stepping back, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Eric hung his head in an act of submission to his maker. "I am sorry I harmed her. I will accept any punishment you give me, Master. I should have better control over my emotions."

Godric nodded once. "For your punishment I command you to spend the next month drinking only True blood and you are not allowed to orgasm in that time, either. You will find some way to aid Sookie and you will apologise to her."

"Yes, Master." Eric accepted the punishment, as galling as it was, without complaint.

"Come here, Eric," Godric's tone had changed. He sounded softer, more compassionate. "There is something I need to tell you."

Needing no further invitation, Eric sat on the bed beside his maker. He longed to scoop him up in an embrace, but knew better than to push his luck. He could still feel Godric's anger, it was bitter poison mixed with fear.

"Ask." Godric could feel the questions burning in his child and knew this was the fastest way to get what he needed.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"What do you know about Sookie?"

Eric groaned. He always hated it when Godric did that. "She is a telepath. She is a barmaid for a shifter, born and raised in Bon Temps. Twenty six, she has only one brother as the rest of her family are dead. She is smart, kind and feisty. Fiercely loyal, she will do anything for those she loves."

Godric met Eric's questioning gaze. "Anything else?"

"That is all I know, Master."

Godric nodded solemnly. He wasn't surprised. If Eric had known he would have claimed her already. "She is fae."

Eric's face turned into a frown. "Are you sure?"

Godric chuckled at his child's confusion and disbelief. "Not only that, she is of royal blood. I expect she will be maturing soon. She is too young to have her powers yet, that's why she is ignorant of the bloodline. Although why they have neglected her is yet to be answered."

"How did you find out?" Eric was grinning wickedly. He knew better that to distrust his maker.

A glorious smile spread over Godric's face. Eric couldn't remember the last time he had seen him so happy. "She kissed me."

Eric stood and began to pace. "I do not understand."

Godric rose and placed a calming hand over Eric's shoulder. "When she kissed me we became encased in blue light." Godric smiled softly at the memory.

"But that means…"

Godric nodded to his child, "Only a royal fae can claim their soul mate in such a fashion."

"She is why you changed your mind." There was no anger or jealousy; it was merely a statement of fact. Eric didn't care why his maker stayed, only that he did.

Godric nodded sadly. "She is my one soul mate. I never thought I would find her, but she is my reason to stay. I cannot tell you what that connection is like. There is no rational way to understand it. I would do anything for her."

"Then I vow to protect her and help you claim her."

Godric's grip on Eric's shoulder became firmer, restraining. "I need more than that, child. She doesn't know of this, her nature, anything. I will never force her and you know soul mates of this nature cannot be pushed. I could lose her. I need to help her see while teaching her control of her gifts. Her family will surely come for her and it is said the fae can die during the maturation process. I need you and Pam to help me _care_ for her, Eric. It isn't just protection she needs."

Eric smiled softly at his maker. "Anything. She saved you; I already owe her everything I have. I am at your service, Master."

Godric slapped Eric's arm and smiled. "I am glad to hear it. Just remember, Eric, be nice!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Light in the Darkness**

**AN: **I have received many messages regarding what has transpired so far and I wish to clarify a few points. First, Bill is not going to be returning to the story (at least not in person as far as I have planned) he is actually genuine in his compassion and wants Sookie to live her life as she sees fit.

Secondly, and much more seriously, is Eric's punishment. There are a number of factors at play here. As some of you have commented, Godric knows he was at fault for much of Eric's grief- and subsequent actions. He also doesn't want to harm his child (due to love and a need of his help.) However, he know the greatest punishment to Eric is forcing him to 'debase' himself to a human (as least as he would see it) in apologising and in having to gain forgiveness in aiding her. This will be addressed much more, later in the story (and will hopefully prove very entertaining…sorry, Eric.) I just wanted to be clear about that because I agree he should NOT be allowed to get away with harming Sookie as he did.

Chapter 4- Loose ends

Sookie was crying into Jason's shoulder when there was a knock at the door. Her fingers gripped his shirt to prevent him from moving as her shoulder's quaked with fresh sobs.

"Aw, c'mon Sook. It's probably room service and I'm starving!" Jason moaned, patting her back.

Pulling away to allow her brother up, Sookie curled into a ball and continued crying.

"What do you want?" Sookie didn't notice the hostile way her brother answered the door, his stance defensive and his tone harsh, she was too upset.

"Good evening, Mr Stackhouse. I am looking for Sookie; I was told I could find her here." Godric remained calm in the face of Jason's aggression. From everything Bill had explained to Eric both siblings had a right to be upset. He could feel Sookie falling apart…he hated it.

"Why the hell should I let you see her? You vampires have done nothing but use and hurt her!" He folded his arms over his broad chest.

"Mr Compton has already left the hotel. He explained his misdeeds to his sheriff before departing for Seattle. I merely wish to check on your sister. We have diner arrangements." Godric sighed as he watched Jason wince at his words. He realised the simple man had misunderstood his words.

"Let him in, Jason." Sookie's voice was scratchy, barely a whisper.

Jason turned to glower at her from the door, "C'mon Sook! Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" She didn't answer, instead pushing her face back in the pillow as fresh tears assailed her. "Fine!" Jason huffed angrily. "Then I'm going out to eat!"

Godric stepped aside to allow Jason space to charge down the hall. Entering the room and carefully closing the door behind him, Godric struggled to control his anger. The scent of sunshine and saltwater permeated the room making her misery tangible. She didn't look up as he approached. Sitting on the bed beside her and pulling her tiny body into his lap, he immediately noticed the dark bruise across her cheek. His fingers ghosted along the mark. He was grateful his blood had allowed her to heal…mostly. Sookie buried her face into his neck, leaving hot tears to soak into his shirt while his hands softly stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry you are in pain, Lux mea," he murmured into her ear.

"Is it true? Is he gone?" She whispered the words between sobs, sending hot breath over Godric's neck which made him shiver in pleasure. He cradled her even closer.

"Yes."

"Did he really tell Eric everything?"

Godric wasn't sure what caused the spike of fear to shoot through Sookie; if it was the mention of Eric, or thought of what the queen wanted to do to her.

"Yes. Fear not, little one. I was already planning on returning to Louisiana with my child. Eric is under orders to protect you and Sophie-Ann would never dare challenge me. I will keep you safe…if you let me."

Sookie could hear the sincerity and affection in his voice, but she wasn't sure if she should believe it. She felt like she had lost everything. Oddly, it wasn't a loss of love for Bill that was upsetting her; rather, it was the betrayal. So soon after Eric's attack Sookie wondered if she could trust her own judgement. It seemed all anybody ever wanted was to use and hurt her. Her whole life had been like that. Gran was the only one that had ever been there for Sookie without wanting something in return. She wondered if it was time to go back into hiding herself away. She didn't want to, she liked mixing with people who saw value in her disability, but what if it got her killed?

Sitting back, Sookie started up at Godric. She was surprised to find sadness and regret etched into his face. "What do you want from me, Godric?"

He gave her a sad smile, "Ultimately I want you to be mine, but mostly I just want to get to know you, take care of you, and protect you." He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "You are very special to me, lux mea, it would kill me if something happened to you."

Sookie was conflicted. She couldn't deny she was attracted to Godric and something about him deeply comforted her. She _wanted_ to be his. Yet, at the same time, she was terrified of making the same mistake twice. She knew he was keeping things from her. Something significant had happened between them and he refused to explain.

"Why me?"

Godric chuckled, "Why not you? I don't think you see yourself clearly at all." He kissed her forehead causing blue sparks. They both shivered.

"I don't want to rush into another relationship, Godric, and I am not the kind of girl to jump into bed without an attachment," she warned.

Godric's smile turned into a full blown grin. "I wouldn't expect you to, lux mea. I do not want to push you. I merely wanted to answer your question honestly." He shrugged his shoulders, "I have eternity. I can be very patient."

Sookie laughed at his roguish charm, "So what exactly are you suggesting? How can you keep me from the queen?"

Godric frowned at the shiver of fear he felt in his blood. "That is two questions, little one." He placed his hands on her back and continued to sooth her. "Right now I want nothing more than your friendship and to hire your telepathic services. I need to wrap up my life here before moving to Shreveport. I already told you last night that I enjoy talking with you. I really do want to get to know you."

Sookie frowned up at him, her doe eyes red and sore but still so innocent, so beautiful. "What about the queen?"

Godric closed his eyes and sighed wearily, "That's more complicated. I am _much_ older and she would not be able to take a human from me. She wouldn't even be able, or want, to order you to work for her without knowing I was more than willing. However, in order to claim you as 'mine' I would have to at least take your blood regularly. Ideally we should be bonded by having three mutual blood exchanges- making it permanent. We should also be sexually intimate; however, I would not want either of those things, though, until you were ready and completely willing." Their eyes met, Sookie's widening in alarm.

"But you do want that?"

"Yes."

Sookie smiled up at the ancient vampire, she appreciated his honesty and the thrill of desire she got at the thought of being intimate with him. "I would be honoured to be your friend, Godric and to keep my freedom I would give you blood, but I cannot promise you more than that."

Godric pressed his lips to her forehead, left cheek, right cheek. "Don't promise me anything, lux mea. I hate to have to take that much from you. I only want to give you things."

Sookie's eyes came together in a deeply perplexed expression, "Like what?"

"Freedom, protection, comfort, companionship…love," he answered honestly.

Sookie relaxed once more, placing her head on his shoulder. "That would be nice." She was relieved he didn't think he could buy her.

Godric settled back against the headboard, always cradling Sookie's tiny body to his own. He enjoyed her warmth and the beating of her heart as he stroked her hair. It was so soft and light. He could feel her calming down, taking as much comfort from him as he took from her. "We must agree a contract if you are to stay and help me settle my affairs here."

She didn't lift her head as she replied, "How long will we be here. I need to tell my boss back home."

"Will a week be too long?" He asked nervously. In truth he only needed a day or two but he wanted the excuse to spend time with Sookie- not to mention the chance to give her money she needed without her arguing.

Shrugging, Sookie snuggled her face into him. "I'm sure Sam will be pissed and give me a long lecture on mixing with vampires, but it will be okay."

Godric laughed at her apathy towards her boss and his attitude. "As long as it's no trouble for you. I will have my lawyer draw up your contract and you can read through it tomorrow. Now, I promised you dinner."

At that moment, Sookie's stomach gave a nefarious growl. She giggled, blushing profusely. "I guess I forgot to eat. That would be great."

They both stood, Godric taking Sookie's hand in his before heading for the door. He had only taken two steps when he realised Sookie wasn't moving. Instead she was biting her lip and gazing around the room with an odd expression on her face. Her emotions were a mess, but he could clearly detect dread and fear.

"You don't want to stay in your room anymore, do you?" He asked the question softy, his green eyes sad and understanding as; he pulled her back to his chest and wrapped her up in his arms. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. The way her hands gripped his shirt like she was afraid he would disappear was all he needed.

"How about we arrange a flight for your brother later tonight. You can have his room. I will even go and collect your things for you, if you wish."

Peeking up at him timidly, Sookie hated that she was shaking again. She just couldn't stop thinking about what Bill might do to her. "You would do all that?"

Godric pressed his face into her neck, breathing in her unique scent and whispering in her ear. "What are friends for?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 5- Contracts

Sookie woke at three in the afternoon to the sound of knocking on her door. Hoping out of bed, she quickly wrapped herself in a robe and answered the door.

"I have a letter for Miss Stackhouse." A strange girl in a black and red uniform bobbed, handing Sookie a thick manila envelope before turning and scurrying away. She didn't even wait for a tip.

Shaking her head, Sookie returned to bed, curling up against the headboard. She fingered the cool envelope for a moment, deep in thought. Godric had remained true to his word. Collecting her things, Jason had been on the first flight to Shreveport with a huge smile on his face to be going home. Godric had then taken her out for a nice meal in a very fancy restaurant where they had talked and laughed about inconsequential topics until the maitre'd kicked them out to close the place. It had been a wonderful night.

Giving out a dramatic sigh, Sookie tore into the envelope and pulled out the many page document inside. It was her contract.

Lux Mea,

Please find enclosed the contract for your employment, as discussed. Be assured that this is a standard rate, however if you feel it is not enough negotiations are a possibility.

I wish to reiterate how sorry I am for the actions of my child. His punishment is underway and I can vow he is no further threat to you.

Finally, I really enjoyed your company last night and look forward to many more such occasions while you remain in Dallas. Your first assignment is to 'read' my accountant. I have arranged a meal for eight o'clock tonight where we shall be going over my business affairs. You should pack your things as we will be moving to another residence of mine late tonight.

Have a wonderful day.

Your G xxx

Sookie didn't know what shocked her more: the letter or the 'standard rate' outlined in the contract. She would be getting a lump sum of $35000. That was $35000 for one week's work- plus all expenses paid. It was more money than waitressing paid for three years. She wanted to balk, but she knew the money was needed. Her mind began thinking about all the things she could do with the funds. Oddly, the first thing that came to mind was going to college. She had never wanted to be a waitress. Being poor and telepathic had given her little choices in life, however, the combination of this money and what Eric owed her meant she could actually start planning for her future. Truth be told, Sookie had always wanted to be a teacher. She loved books and helping others…unfortunately hearing thoughts made that dream impossible. She would have to give it some thought.

Sookie's mind drifted back to Godric and she felt herself getting hot. She was so drawn to him. Something about him just seemed to call to her and she was looking forward to getting to know him. She was also glad she wouldn't have to see Eric. Godric had told her the night before that he had returned to Shreveport. She knew when Godric vowed he wouldn't hurt her it meant he _couldn't_ hurt her; it didn't mean she was unafraid. The image of Eric attacking was seared into her brain and she knew it was going to take a long time to feel comfortable around him…she didn't think she would ever be able to forgive him.

Glancing at the clock, Sookie sighed. There was a long time before she needed to be ready and she still felt achy and tired. Pulling out her phone, she decided she would call Sam and then get a bit more sleep. She took a steadying breath before dialling.

"Merlottes, Sam speaking, how can I help?" Sookie could hear the drone of music in the background, along with the mumble of conversation.

"Hey Sam, it's Sookie." Her fingers began to play with the sheets nervously as she forced her voice to sound cheerful.

"Hiya Sook! Are you back?"

"Erm, no, that's why I am calling." There was a long pause. "I've been asked to stay an extra week to help Godric secure his affairs before moving to Shreveport."

"WHAT?" Sam shrieked, causing Sookie to pull the phone away with a wince. "DON'T YOU EVER LEARN? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS GET PULLED IN BY DAMN BLOODSUCKERS?"

Sam's anger sparked Sookie's temper, although she didn't scream at him. "I don't need that attitude, Sam Merlotte! What I do is none of your concern so you can take that prejudice elsewhere! All I need to know is if I still have a job when I get back, because I _will_ be staying!"

There was a loud huff and Sam groaned. "Y'know Sookie, I don't think you do. I'm sorry but vampires are trouble and I don't need that in my bar. If you insist on mixing with them then I'm afraid you're gonna have to find work some place else."

Tears prang to Sookie's eyes as she realised Sam wasn't the friend she had thought. She had always known he had feelings for her, but she never dreamed his jealousy would come between them. "I understand, Sam. I guess I'll have to get another job then. I won't be told who I can mix with. I'm really sorry you feel that way. Goodbye." She hung up right before the sobs began. She wasn't worried about work. She was a telepath and she could now shield thoughts. She would always find work. No, what upset her was how easily he had thrown their friendship away. She felt so alone and lost. She wished her gran was still alive to tell her everything would work out.

Curling up in the bed, Sookie hugged a pillow and sobbed herself to sleep. She didn't dream, nor did she wake. It was a restless sleep brought on by loneliness and misery. She had no way of knowing that her pain was deep enough to wake Godric from his day rest.

Godric's eyes snapped open and he immediately knew two things. The sun was still high in the sky, and Sookie was in pain. Her pain was searing and he longed to go to her and comfort her. Silently he promised himself that it wouldn't be long before she knew everything. She would never have to feel alone again. He would always be there for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 6- Business

Promptly at eight there was a knock on Sookie's door. She checked herself once in the mirror before letting Godric inside. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate style she was sure she couldn't recreate. She was wearing a little black dress that hugged her curves and matching sandals.

"Lux mea, you look beautiful!" The snapping of Godric's fangs was the biggest compliment he could give her and Sookie felt herself blush.

Godric was wearing a blue suit and cream silk shirt. He looked suave and Sookie felt her lust flare at the sight of him.

"You look pretty good yourself! Are we ready to go?" Sookie giggled at the look on Godric's face. He was stuck between lust and hope at her admission- and no doubt from feeling her emotions.

"I'm ready," he wiggled his eyebrows at her with a boyish grin. "Let's go."

Godric took Sookie's hand in his as they walked down the corridor. She thought about objecting, but as they passed Bill's former room, then Eric's, she was glad for the comfort.

"So, was everything alright with the contract I sent you?"

Sookie glared up at him, "Fine, it's too much money but I won't argue about it."

Godric chuckled, "Good, it really is fair. Where else would I find a telepath? How did your boss take the news of your delayed return?"

Sookie frowned, glancing down at the floor. "I don't want to talk about that."

They were at the elevator now and Godric lifted her chin up to gaze into her sad eyes. "Tell me, lux mea, what saddens you so?"

Sookie didn't want to tell him, she knew how he would react, but she couldn't resist his green eyes. They promised comfort and support. "He fired me. He said he didn't want any trouble from vampires and if I couldn't stay away from you I would have to find another job." She shrugged.

Godric froze for a fraction of a second. Fury washed over him as he realised this was the cause of her earlier pain. He wanted to scream, to rage and to tear the worthless shifter apart. He knew none of that would help Sookie. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "I am so sorry, Sookie. I'm sure he'll come around, but you should never have had to deal with that." The words were whispered into her ear and he relaxed as he felt her small hands gripping his shirt. She was taking comfort from him. This was a good sign.

"It was my choice. I don't want to let you go. I don't know why."

Godric rested his head on top of hers. "You don't ever have to let me go, little one. I'll always be here for you, in any way you need."

The accountant they were meeting was already at the restaurant when they arrived. Dressed in a sharp black suit and he was wearing a disapproving scowl as he scanned Sookie. Godric glared at him, while gripping Sookie's hand protectively.

"Sookie, this is Mr Richards. Tony, this is Miss Stackhouse." The two humans shook hands and they all sat down, Godric pulling the chair out for Sookie.

"So, straight to business if you don't mind?" Tony smiled cheerfully at Godric and the vampire nodded. Sookie was working hard to ignore the string of insults he was thinking at her.

"First, what is the schedule for the week ahead?" Godric questioned although there was an undercurrent Sookie didn't understand to his tone.

Tony stiffened in his seat. "We shall discuss the accounts and business tonight, then there is the closing of the house tomorrow. I have scheduled the appointment with Lady Isabelle for Thursday. She was unavailable before then. Friday and Saturday we will be undertaking your other…_affairs_ and then I believe you are returning to Shreveport with Master Eric."

"Good. How is everything coming along for Saturday?"

The accountant shifted in his seat. "All is taken care of, Master."

Godric nodded. "How are the accounts?"

Tony's face spread into a wide smile. "Better than anticipated. All of your businesses have surpassed their targets and there was a spike on the stock market. You are now a few million richer. I have no concerns over your business affairs currently. I have transferred your accounts as instructed and you can now remotely manage everything." He looked very pleased with himself and there was a stream of thoughts about how hard he had been working. He had worked twenty hours a day for the best part of a week to ensure he could report such good news. He knew Godric was after a day manager to look after things for him and he was desperate to be offered the position. He had worked for Godric for three years and had a bit of a crush.

A waitress came over and they all ordered their food. Godric gave Sookie a disapproving frown when she only ordered a salad. He could feel her unrest and knew she was eating a lot less than she needed. He had to resist the urge to order for her.

"So, Miss Stackhouse, how are you finding Dallas?" Tony was suddenly cursing her in his head again, but other than a hint of jealousy, Sookie could find no reason for his dislike.

"It's alright. I have met some interesting people." She gave Godric's hand a squeeze and a shy smile appeared on her face. "Still, I will be glad to go back home. Have you ever been to Louisiana, Mr Richards?"

He smiled sweetly back at her, his thoughts slipping into why he hated her. She reminded him of his ex-wife. The woman was a 'Louisiana Belle' and had abandoned her own child, leaving him a single parent. "Yes, I have been there. I prefer Texas." He took a large swig of the beer in front of him.

Godric growled at the offensive comment and Sookie had to pinch his wrist to get his attention. He finally looked at her and she shook her head slightly. He calmed and kissed the back of her hand.

The remainder of the meal was spent in relative silence. Sookie listened as Godric questioned his accountant and Tony seemed just as eager to please him as ever. They parted under the arrangement that Godric would call him the following night.

Taking Sookie's arm in his, Godric smiled sweetly. It was a beautiful night and the stars were on display. "Would you go for a short walk with me, lux mea?"

"Of course, that would be nice." They began at a steady pace and soon Sookie found herself in a deserted park. Only the silver glow of the moon and the stars lit their way and she was surprised how safe she felt. She knew it was being in Godric's arms that made her feel that way.

"Well?" Godric questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You can trust him. I have never heard anyone work so hard, or want to please their boss so much."

Godric paused beside a bench and cupped Sookie's cheek, a deep frown on his face, "I felt your unease and anger, Sookie. What are you hiding? Why did you not wish for me to defend you when he made that insult?"

Sookie felt something deep inside her stir at the intensity of Godric's gaze. She had never felt so protected, or so cherished, as she did when he was near. She could easily see why he meant so much to Eric. Taking his hand from her face, she kissed his palm and laced their fingers together. Pulling him down with her as she sat on the park bench, she sighed. "He hated me the second that he saw me. You never told him why I was going to be at the meeting and he really hated that. I made him think of his ex-wife and all the pain she caused him. Did you know he has a four year old daughter?"

Godric frown deepened. "No."

"She was only eleven months old when his wife walked out on them and returned to Louisiana to live with her lover. He has had to raise the girl himself, but still he works harder than should be humanly possible. He really wants you to promote him to day manager."

"I know he works hard, sometimes he doesn't go home. How does he care for a child as well?"

Sookie couldn't work out the expression on Godric's face, but she thought it might be remorse with a hint of respect. "He spends every penny he has on looking after her. They haven't ever been on vacation because aside from her collage fund, their daily needs and the house, he spends everything he has on her governess. She lives with them and takes care of her like a mother. He hates that she knows his daughter better than he does, but he makes sure she is provided for and he always spends Sundays playing with her and taking her out. She is everything to him…it's why he wants the promotion."

"What do you mean?" Godric's tone was hard and she could hear the suspicion in it.

"It will be more money for starters, but also because you will be moving his hours will be more flexible. He wants to be able to take Molly to school and pick her up, when she starts in the fall."

A boyish grin appeared on Godric's angelic face. "You are amazing!"

Sookie blushed, "Why?"

"I never would have given the position to him because he always seemed too eager to me. In my experience people like that are only a step above a fang banger and always want something…usually to be turned. Now, thanks to you, I know not only that I can trust him, but also that he has very good reasons for wanting the promotion. I can think of no one better and I will pay for him to go on vacation with his daughter as a reward for everything he has sacrificed in working for me. Thank you, Sookie."

Godric smiled as a flood of warmth and happiness washed over Sookie at his words. He knew enough to know she wasn't happy at his praise but at the good deed he would be doing. She was a pure soul and it made him love her even more. He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"I love it when you are happy," he whispered into her ear, he didn't miss the way she shivered under his words. He had to stop himself from ravishing her. He knew he needed to go slow.

"You're a good man, Godric," Sookie sighed with a small smile. Her joy held only a tinge of sadness.

Godric pulled away immediately. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's nothing…" Sookie paused under the look he was giving her. She knew he was concerned for her, but she really didn't want to talk about it. However, she seemed unable to keep her true feelings from Godric. "You just reminded me that you can feel my emotions, that's all."

Godric scowled. "You do not like that you have had my blood?"

Sookie shook her head vigorously. "You saved my life and I will always be grateful for that."

"I do not understand."

Sookie growled a little, causing Godric to smirk at her. The second he felt her deep sadness his fangs shot out. "I guess I hate that I have had _any_ vampire blood. Bill gave it me because he wanted to control me for his queen, Eric tricked me into it…I hate that I…it makes me…" A lone tear fell from Sookie's eye as she failed to find a way to explain how she felt. She didn't want to seem ungrateful to him, but still she hated knowing three vampires had such power over her.

"You feel violated." It wasn't a question. Feeling her emotions for himself, Godric understood them better than she did. He didn't blame her for this feeling, either. Twice vampires had given her blood for the wrong reasons. She had every right to feel used and manipulated.

"I guess. I'm sorry, I know there is no use crying about it and I really am grateful you saved me."

Godric pulled Sookie into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "One day, Sookie, you are going to know exactly how I feel about you and then you will understand that your gratitude is meaningless to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, lux mea."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 7- Home and forgiven

The week passed incredibly fast. Sookie had been impressed with Godric's estate. She had been even more impressed with his staff. They had all proven both trustworthy and loyal. Isabelle had taken care of her while Godric had spent the long weekend conducting his 'other business'. She didn't know what he had been doing and she didn't ask. She figured some things were best left private. Isabelle had proven a fast friend and they had already made arrangements to keep in touch.

Godric had proven irresistible. Sookie had used every molecule of her restraint in keeping her hands –and her lips- off him. It had been even harder when he had, very reluctantly, started feeding off her. She had never known such pleasure before and now found herself looking forward to his feeding. Aside for the obvious attraction, they had also spent a great deal of time getting to know each other. He had taken her for walks, to the movies, to the theatre and even ice skating. He asked her questions and told her stories from his long history. Through it all, she had felt safe, comfortable and cherished. It terrified her.

The taxi, courtesy of Godric, pulled up at her house and she got out. Her mouth opened in shock as she took in the scene before her. The drive, once a pothole nightmare, was now smooth and fresh. A new layer of gravel- the good stuff, too- had been spread. The surprises didn't stop there, either.

Her house now had a fresh coat of paint and the rotten wood panels had been replaced. There was a new roof and a new door on her porch. Sookie quickly entered the house, only to find that she had a brand new kitchen. There was a new television in her living room, a new tub and shower system in her bathroom and a whole new wardrobe of clothes in her closet. She also found an odd oak cupboard in her living room. On further inspection, she discovered that it was in fact a luxury bedroom, specifically designed to hold a vampire during the day.

Fists balled, Sookie marched into the kitchen, ignoring the polished black surfaces and gleaming cabinets to plonk herself down at the table. She was fuming. It wasn't that she didn't like everything she had seen, but she hated that someone, she could guess who, had been in her home without her knowledge or consent. She felt like all her options and freedoms were being taken from her all over again.

Pulling herself together, Sookie found an envelope with her name in it stuck to the fridge with a Fangtasia magnet. It was cream paper with flowing script. She tore into it like a woman possessed.

Dearest Sookie,

There are no words that can express the depth of my regret for what I did to you. You paid me a great kindness in saving my maker and in return I nearly killed you. I am ashamed of the pain and fear that I have caused you.

I do not deserve your forgiveness, so I shall not ask for it. However, I feel there are things that need to be said. Among other things, part of my punishment is to aid you in some way. I have made the changes in your home, along with paying all of your bills for the next year, and buying you a new car in order to accomplish this. I must express that while these acts fulfil my obligation within my punishment I feel that they are simply inadequate to make amends for what I did. Therefore, I wold like to add that for the rest of my existence I shall be in your service. Should you ever need anything, you simply have to ask. I will be a protector, an advisor, even a bank roll…whatever it may be I vow this to you. I not only owe you everything for saving my maker, but also for not judging him for my sins against you.

The second part of my punishment was to apologise to you. With this purpose in mind, I shall come to your home at first dark tonight. I expect you shall have much to say to me in regards to my high-handedness and I look forward to it greatly.

Finally, I wish to express my deepest desire for us to find some semblance of friendship.

Your servant

Eric Northman

Sookie sat for several minutes staring at the letter in disbelief. A range of emotions flitted through her so quickly she didn't have any way of recognising them. She had been so sure that she would never forgive Eric for hurting her. Now, she felt her heart melt slightly. She knew the pain he had been in that night. She knew first-hand the madness such grief could cause. Did it excuse his behaviour? No, of course not, but it went a long way to explaining it. Plus, she had never expected the arrogant vampire to debase himself for a human. She knew that this gesture must cost him greatly.

Sookie glanced over her new things once more and smiled. It was a nice thought that all of these wonderful things were part of his apology to her…it made it easier to accept. After all, he had tried to _kill_ her and while these things were incredibly needed, she knew compared to his vast wealth they meant very little to him. His sentiment may be genuine, but he would not financially suffer for any of these things. Plus, she was now unemployed. Yes, she would be very happy to accept all these things. Whether she could forgive him…or get past her fear, on the other hand, was yet to be decided.

Deciding that she needed to get cleaned up; Sookie headed to her bedroom. She placed her case on the bed and began sorting through her clothes. The pile of laundry was quite large and she quickly took it all to start a load. Her smile widened when she saw the new industrial washer and dryer in her laundry room.

Once her case was unpacked, she striped off and stepped into her new shower. The water cascaded over her tired body in powerful waves that had her moaning in delight. She had never dreamt she would own a 'power shower' in her life and the feel of the warm water beating against her soothed her muscles. Reluctantly, Sookie turned the water off and climbed out. She knew she wouldn't have enough hot water to stay in there any longer. Wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel, she dried off.

Her wardrobe was packed solid. She struggled to search through the mountain of clothes to find something nice to wear. However, after much deliberation, she finally selected a white summer dress. It was sleeveless, with two thick straps that led to a plunging neck line. It was a little shorter than she was used to, but she couldn't resist the way the smattering of sliver sparkles glinted in the light. Pairing the dress off with a pair of ballet flats, Sookie was soon done. She had to admit, looking herself over in the full length mirror, she looked good.

Glancing at her watch, Sookie sighed. There was still another hour until sunset and she really didn't know what to do with herself. She decided she would read for a while. Getting comfy on the couch, she flipped open her book. It was a murder mystery, although Sookie was pretty sure she had figured it out. She had only read a couple of pages before the words started to blur together and she found herself succumbing to sleep.

The loud knocking on her front door was the first thing to creep into her sleepy mind. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Sookie sighed. It had been a really good dream. The knocking continued. Glancing around in the darkness, Sookie's eyes found the glowing clock on the DVD player. It was half past seven.

"Sookie, I know you are in there. Please, answer the door!" There was an unexpected note of pleading in Eric's usually commanding voice. Smiling to herself at the thought of him standing out there for the half an hour since nightfall, Sookie got up to answer the door.

Eric was stood as huge as always, wearing a sharp blue suit. He was supporting a sad expression on his face and Sookie knew that he must have felt her fear of him through their blood tie.

"Good evening, Eric." Sookie forced her voice to remain steady. She couldn't stand that her first instinct was to run and hide from him. She had never let her fear rule her before and she refused to now.

"Hello, Sookie. Please, may I come in?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his for the first time. She was biting her lip as she struggled with a reply. Truth was, she didn't want him in her house. She knew her fears were irrational. Not only had Eric himself vowed not to harm her, Godric had also sworn that Eric would protect her. She knew it was safe, still she was reluctant. After an awkward minute of silence, her southern side snapped into action. It was rude to leave him out here. "Sure, come in, Eric."

Eric gave her a small smile before entering her home. They found themselves in the living room where Eric sat on the couch with his legs stretched out. Sookie made a point of sitting in her grandmother's old chair, as far from him as she could be. The awkwardness continued, only growing stronger as time passed and they both felt Sookie's fear intensify.

"I HATE THIS!" Eric snapped, causing Sookie to jump. "Look at you!" The disgust in his voice was obvious and Sookie felt something inside her screaming to flee. "You are terrified of me."

Before Sookie could blink, Eric was on his knees before her and her hands were trapped between his. Her whole body shook with terror. She couldn't stop the stream of images flashing through her mind. She could still see the hate in his eyes; feel the pain he had caused.

"I am so truly sorry for hurting you, Sookie. You are good and kind, the purest of souls and I never should have made you fear me. I know you cannot forgive me, but, please…don't be afraid. I swear on my life that I will always protect you. Please, I'm so sorry…do not be afraid."

Gazing deep into the icy blue of Eric's eyes, Sookie was surprised by what she found. Not only could she see his words were sincere, he was also truly remorseful. Blood welled in his eyes and ran down his alabaster cheeks. He was suffering because of her reactions to him. She knew this was no reason to forgive him, but she couldn't help it. She had never liked to see any creature suffer and knowing how much he had been affected by her was enough. He had learnt from his mistake and she could see the goodness in him.

"I…I…I forgive you, Eric. But, I cannot promise not to be afraid. You really hurt me. I thought you were going to kill me." She shook her head sadly.

"I would have." The word was spoken with cold, harsh truth behind it. He was ashamed, but he wasn't trying to cover anything up.

"I can't just forget that. Please can't we just try and move forward. I…I…" Sookie groaned as words failed her. She didn't really understand what they were or where they could go. All she knew was that Eric was Godric's and for him she wanted them to get along.

"I know, Sookie." Eric smiled, kissing the back of her hand before returning to his former seat. He titled his head to look out of the window at the night sky. There was a wistful expression on his face. "Godric is coming. I do not have long." He turned back to gaze at the Southern girl that had changed everything. She had no idea how important she was. "I am grateful that you accept my apology. I wish to reiterate everything that was in my letter. I pledge my life to you, Sookie. I am your servant always." He took out a white envelope from his jacket pocket and slid it along the coffee table towards her.

"What's that?" Sookie reached forward and took the envelope. Her head was spinning. She could feel the start of a headache as the emotional roller-coaster began to overwhelm her.

"That is the cheque I owe you along with the keys to your new car."

Sookie frowned. "You didn't need to get me a new car."

Eric laughed. "Yes, I did. It was all part of my punishment, one I certainly deserved. I must say, however, I am surprised you haven't had more to say on the matter. I half expected to find you ranting and raving at me the second I arrived."

Sookie smiled at him. It was the first genuine smile of the night. "I was mad at you, at first."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What changed your mind, might I ask?"

Sookie shrugged and chuckled a little. "I decided it was the least you could do after almost killing me."

Eric roared with laughter. "Indeed it is, although, I am a little disappointed. I had hoped to see some of the Stackhouse temper."

Folding her arms over her chest, Sookie smiled coquettishly. "I guess you might. It all depends on what kind of car you got me."

Grinning at her, Eric waved his hand towards the front door. "Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

Seeing the challenge for what it was, Sookie quickly stood and headed to the front yard. There parked on her new drive was a bright purple Audi TT RS Roadster. It was a convertible with grey leather seats and black interior. The moonlight gleamed off the side. It was beautiful.

"What the HELL? ERIC!" Sookie screamed, stomping her foot and causing Eric to laugh. They were both surprised when she didn't jump at his proximity. He was only a foot behind her.

"What? It's a nice car!"

"It's a sports car!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"And? I drive a sports car." His eye brows raised in challenge again.

Sookie craned her neck back to glare at him. "Yeah but you're…"

"What?"

Sookie bit her lip. "Nothing."

Eric took a step closer. She could feel him against her now and her heartbeat began to race. "What were you going to say?"

"Yes, what were you going to say?" Godric appeared beside Sookie with a soft smile. She could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Nothing." She focused her eyes on Godric as she felt her cheeks heat.

"Sookie…"Eric's tone was warning her. She knew he was annoyed at not getting his way.

Sookie giggled, "Fine, but you asked. You're a pompous show off who likes attention and doesn't care if people think you're a douche!"

Both Godric and Eric laughed at her comment. "True enough, but the car is still yours. I think you will enjoy it. Don't worry about insurance or anything, I took care of it." Eric glanced at his maker and nodded slightly. "I must get back to work. Good night, Sookie."

Before she could thank him, Eric was already flying away at vampire speed.

"Hello, Lux mea." Sookie turned to look at Godric more closely. He was just as handsome as ever. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black shirt. Sookie couldn't stop from licking her lips at the sight of him. All her earlier irritation was gone in an instant.

"Hello, Godric. I wasn't expecting you tonight."

He reached out and stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers. "I could feel your fear. I wanted to make sure you were okay; although I knew Eric couldn't harm you I hated feeling your turmoil. Besides, I have something I want to show you."

Sookie's head cocked to one side in surprise. "Oh?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 8- Blood magic

Godric chuckled. "If you will permit it, I would like us to drive down to New Orleans tonight. I have someone I want you to meet."

Sookie frowned. "Tonight?"

Godric smiled softly, "Yes, Sookie. It is important." The way that he was looking at her was all the reason she would ever need. It still amazed her how easily he could make her feel safe and cared for. She had never trusted another so completely, not even Gran.

"Alright." Pausing, she glanced over him disapprovingly. "You're hungry. You haven't fed?"

Godric frowned; he hadn't expected her to be able to tell. She kept surprising him, something that made him love her all the more. "No. I shall be alright. I think it best if we take your new car. It is a pleasant night but I fear it would be too cold for you if we flew."

Not appreciating the change in subject, Sookie took Godric's hand and dragged him inside her house. He came willingly. "I'm not going anywhere until you feed. I don't see how it's fair that you go on at me for not eating properly and then don't feed yourself?"

Godric chuckled, loving how much she wanted to take care of him. It was a new feeling. Sitting on the edge of her bed as she pointed, he pulled her into his lap. "Very well. I cannot deny that I take great pleasure in drinking from you." He nuzzled her neck as he whispered the words.

Sookie shivered in anticipation. "You and me both."

Godric chuckled into her neck, causing Sookie to moan at the sensation. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she could feel every hard inch of his body pressed against her. It was an amazing feeling, one that made her appreciate his strength and affection.

Dragging his fangs teasingly along the column of her neck, Godric savoured the sweet taste of her skin. He loved the way her warm little body was so responsive to him. He loved the way her unique scent wrapped around him, tempting him. But, most of all, he loved the feel of her in his arms. He knew that she took great pleasure from his feedings and it satisfied him that he could be the cause of her bliss. What's more, he knew it was only a matter of time before she gave into him completely. Each time he fed from her he could feel her reluctance slip a little further and her need increase. He was fairly certain she was already falling in love with him. She just had to realise that fact and they could be together as the fates intended.

Unable to stand the teasing a moment longer, Sookie dug her nails into Godric's leg and moaned, loudly. The cool sensation of his lips, his tongue and his fangs on her skin was the most exquisite torture. Her reaction set off a growl of delight in Godric. With the expert precision of a few millennia experience, Godric sank his sharp fangs into her soft neck. The second he bit he could feel her tremble in orgasmic bliss.

The taste of Sookie's blood was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Hungrily he sucked, savouring every comforting drop as it slid down his throat. He could feel the change of energy flowing through her delicate body and into him. There was a light blue glow round them both and Godric thanked the gods. He had never expected to get a mate, but to have one such as Sookie…he vowed he would do everything he could to make her happy for the rest of her life.

"Enjoy that?" Sookie asked with a shy smile as he licked her wound closed and kissed the spot.

Godric gave her a boyish smirk. "Oh, yes. I always enjoy your blood very much and it pleases me that _you_ take such pleasure from my bite."

Blushing profusely, Sookie slapped his arm as he laughed at her reaction. She couldn't help but smile at him, though. She loved his teasing. "So, do I need to bring anything with me to New Orleans?"

Setting Sookie on the bed beside him, Godric smiled at the nervous edge to Sookie's question. He knew it showed a great deal of trust for her to go with him on such short notice and with so little information. However, he didn't want to explain until they were in the car for fear of her reaction. He knew this trip was needed and he didn't want to risk her backing out.

"It is still early and we should be back before dawn. You need only bring yourself, lux mea. I will explain everything on the way."

Unconsciously, Sookie titled her head to one side as she frowned at the ancient vampire. "It's really that important?"

Godric cupped her face with his large hands. "Yes, Sookie, it is."

She smiled sweetly up at him. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed the palm. "Then let's hit the road."

They climbed into the convertible with Godric at the wheel. Sookie was more than happy to let him do the driving, considering how much faster the journey would be. They rode in silence for a couple of miles, the tension between them growing the further from Bon Temps they went.

"Did you really tell Eric he had to by me a convertible as part of his punishment?"

Godric glanced up at Sookie briefly, before breaking out into hysterical laughter at the sight of her frown. "No."

Sookie's frown grew. "Then why did he get it?"

Forcing some sense of calm, Godric tried to explain. "I told him he had to aid you in some way. Eric values material things and would consider improving your home and getting you a new car as the best way to aid you, aside from protecting you. Plus, he really hated your old car. Is it so bad having a nice car to drive?"

Sookie smiled at the expression on Godric's handsome face. His eyebrows were raised in challenge and she suddenly realised where Eric had learnt the gesture. "I guess not. I am just not used to such expensive things. It makes me nervous."

Godric frowned. He wanted to snap out 'get used to it' having every intention of making her standard of living that of a queen. However, he knew she wouldn't appreciate such a sentiment just yet and so instead he remained silent.

"Why has Eric's attitude changed?" Sookie asked softly. She wasn't sure if she should be voicing this question but her curiosity just wouldn't let her alone.

"What do you mean?" Godric asked carefully. He tried to veil his tone but Sookie caught the dark edge.

"Well, he was always kind of bossy and a little bit mean. It was like there was a threat just underneath his words sometimes. I was never really scared of him, not before, but I knew that I had to be careful. Now…I don't know. He seems different. It's like I _know_ he wants to look after me. I feel like he sees me differently than before…it's hard to explain." She shrugged her shoulders, a little frustrated at how hard it was to put into words.

Godric's frown remained in place. He didn't like what he was hearing. He knew all too well the change in Eric and its cause. What he didn't like was the way she had felt before. He had been under the impression that they had been quite amicable and it was only Eric's…mistake…that had changed things. "I have told you how important you are to me. Eric knows this, too. As his maker I am very important to Eric and he will do anything he can to make me happy. Eric will always be there for you, Sookie, because in caring for you he is caring for me."

Sookie was staring rather pointedly at her lap, too uncomfortable to look up, but she peeked a glance out of the corner of her eye. Godric was so sure, so open in his devotion to her. It was both wonderful and terrifying. She loved the way he made her feel; so loved, so cherished, but she wasn't ready to make that step. She shifted nervously in her seat and picked at the hem of her dress.

Godric could see how uncomfortable he had made her. His hand reached out to stop her picking at her dress. "There is no hurry, or pressure, Sookie. I was merely being honest."

Sookie gulped, turning her head so fast she could have gotten whiplash. "I know and I appreciate that. I may not be ready for…" She trailed off, gulping again, "But honesty is very important to me. I would rather know the truth than be told a lie to protect me."

Godric smiled proud of her strength. It was rare for someone so young. "In that case I think it is time I tell you where we are going."

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound very promising?" Sookie giggled nervously.

"To be truthful, I am not sure what you will think," Godric admitted sadly.

Sookie could see the distress in his handsome face. He was genuinely upset over how she might react. She patted his leg supportively. "How about you just tell me and we will go from there?"

Nodding once, "I have an old friend in New Orleans. His name is Arthur Metts, although everyone calls him Wiz. He is a very powerful warlock and he owes me a favour. I told him about the blood exchanges you have had with Bill, Eric and myself and how you feel about them. He believes it will be possible to purge the blood from your body and end the connections. However, you need to be aware of the risks. This is very powerful magic and, while I trust my friend and have every faith you will be fine, there is a small chance it could kill you. It is your choice, Sookie. I just wanted you to meet him and find out about the option."

There was worry and pain in Godric's green eyes. Sookie could see he was afraid of her reaction, but more than that, he was also afraid of the outcome. He didn't want to lose his connection to her. He was doing this for _her_ because he knew how the blood exchanges made her feel. She had never felt so treasured in all her life.

For a long moment Godric waited for Sookie to react. She sat staring at him, her face motionless, completely silent. In that moment he knew she would make a wonderful vampire, even though it would never happen.

Suddenly and without warning, Sookie launched herself at Godric, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. The car swerved as he was taken by surprise, but his vampire reflexes had it back under control before any damage could be done. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

Reluctantly, Godric pulled Sookie away from him so he could drive. Grinning wickedly, he chuckled in relief. "I must say I am surprised, lux mea, but very happy that you are not cross with me."

"How could I possibly be cross with you?" Sookie asked stunned. "I told you something that upsets me and you went and tried to fix it, even though I know it goes against what you want. It is the most thoughtful and selfless thing anyone ever did for me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 9- Blood purge

Godric pulled up outside a small shop in the heart of New Orleans only four hours after they departed. There were strange signs in the windows along with several 'mystical' objects that Sookie couldn't name. The name of the shop was 'Magic and more'. It wasn't out of place in the city, although the feeling hanging in the air made Sookie believe this shop was more than it seemed.

They parked directly outside the shop and quickly got out of the car. Sensing her unease, Godric took Sookie's hand in his and escorted her inside. There was a very sweet smell of lemon and cinnamon permeating the air. Inside there was a small shop area filled with books and various magic related items. A small woman dressed all in black, was sat behind a cash register. Board out of her mind, she was picking at her purple nail polish. She didn't even glance up as Godric towed Sookie through to the back.

The back of the building was something altogether different. Walking through a bead curtain, Godric led Sookie into a round room. Candles lined the walls lighting the room in a warm glow. In the centre of the room there was a small golden table with a large black cauldron sat on it. Around the edges of the room there were multi-coloured bean bags. Standing beside the cauldron, stirring in some herbs was Wiz.

Wiz was like no one Sookie had ever met before. Wearing a purple Jedi robe with dreadlocks to his shoulders, stood the goofiest African she had laid eyes on. A wide grin was plastered on his face, so she could see the white gleaming in the firelight. His arms where outstretched in greeting and his dark eyes shone with knowledge and power.

"Godric, my old friend, welcome!"

Even more surprising to their greeting was Godric's reaction. Leaving all vampire tradition behind, Godric dropped Sookie's hand in favour of wrapping the man up in a warm embrace. They slapped each other on the back laughing heartily. She had never seen a vampire so relaxed and carefree before.

"Hello Arthur, it is good to see you."

Pulling apart they appraised each other for a moment before Arthur's eyes trailed over to Sookie. She was sure she could see a twinkle in his eyes as he assessed her. "Is she the one you told me about?" Sookie got the feeling he was trying to work something important out in his head, but to her surprise she couldn't read his thoughts.

Godric stepped protectively towards Sookie and took her hand in his. She noticed he was watching the old wizard carefully and there seemed to be some sort of silent communication going on between them. "It is. This is Sookie." Sookie shivered over the way he said her name. She got the feeling he was saying '_My_ Sookie.'

"It is an honour to meet you, my dear." He nodded deeply, keeping his distance but giving Sookie a warm smile.

Sookie smiled up at him. "It is nice to meet you, too. Godric told me that you can take the blood away?"

The warlock frowned down at her. "Yes. I am able to undo such connections, but are you prepared the consequences?"

"Godric told me that it could kill me. I understand the risks, but I don't want to feel like this anymore. I want to be free of these ties and I will do whatever I have to in order to achieve my freedom." Sookie watched the old warlock give it some thought, his eyes straying to Godric who was gritting his teeth.

"It is true that some have died during the spell, however, I was referring to the other consequences." His voice was hard and unfeeling as he watched Godric.

Sookie gasped, "What are you talking about?"

The old warlock chuckled, "Perhaps it would be better if we sit." He gestured to the bean bags.

Godric led Sookie to the far side of the room and helped her to get settled. He settled beside her and pulled her body into his side, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He noticed her fascination with the warlock.

"Arthur and I have been friends for a century. I met him on his fiftieth birthday party when he had gotten into some trouble with the local sheriff. I helped him sort out his differences and we have been friends ever since. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't read his thoughts." The words were whispered into Sookie's ear, causing her to shudder at the vampire's nearness.

Sookie's frown deepened. "How is that possible?"

Arthur sat a few feet away, watching them with hawk like eyes. At her question he chuckled. "Magic, my dear."

Sookie smiled at his simple answer. "And what about the spell?"

"This kind of magic is primal and unpredictable. It is really quite a simple spell, but it is impossible to know all of the outcomes. Magic reacts to a million different triggers so there is no way to be certain or safe. In order to purge the blood you will have to drink a simple herbal mixture and say an incantation. At the end of the day you have to be sure that the possible tragedy is worth it." He raised one bushy eyebrow in challenge.

Sookie knew what he was saying. He wasn't sure she would survive and he didn't want her to do it. He kept shooting furtive glances at Godric and she was sure he was trying to protect his old friend as much as her. Thing was…he didn't know or understand how she felt about this. As silly as she knew it was she couldn't escape the feelings of helplessness and violation every time she thought of Bill or Eric knowing her emotions and desires. Oddly, it didn't bother her that Godric knew her emotions.

Staring him straight in the eyes she spoke defiantly. "I'll risk it. I want you to do the spell tonight." Godric's grip on her tightened and she stroked his leg in comfort, not taking her eyes from the warlock.

Leaning forward slightly Arthur coughed. "So soon? I believed you would be merely seeking a consultation tonight. It is possible, of course, but you should take some time to think it through. After the spell you will be weakened slightly, like having the flu and you will not be able to have vampire blood for at least twenty four hours. To do so would certainly kill you."

Sookie turned her head to catch Godric's gaze. His deep green eyes were so troubled, it tore at her. She peered into them seeking an answer to her unasked questions. What was she supposed to do?

"It is your life, lux mea, it is your choice. What do you _want_ to do?" Godric rested his head against hers and breathed in her scent.

Sookie whispered the words, "I need to do this."

Godric smiled sadly. "Then it shall be done. I vow to look after you, Sookie."

They gathered around the cauldron once more. Godric stood behind Sookie, holding her hips as Arthur ladled a cup full of his 'herb mixture' into a mug for her.

"You must drink all of it and then say these words." He handed Sookie an ancient text book. The cover was worn and the pages yellowed. She could see the incantation had been hand written in neat, swirling script. Power followed out of the book and into her hand, leaving a warm, tingly sensation.

Taking a deep breath, Sookie drank the warm liquid. She nearly gaged, the taste was putrid. Forcing herself to keep swallowing, however, she managed to drink it all down. Her eyes searched out the book and she began to read.

"From ancient flow of magic

And control over time

I call on long lost powers

To return what is mine

Let light shine on darkness

And power flow through blood

My body is my vessel

Pure it shall be

Return to me my freedom

Give me liberty."

Reading the words, Sookie felt the magic swirl through her. It was a comforting sensation that somehow felt familiar. Her body began to shake and convulse as her blood grew hot. Sookie screamed out as the power scorched her veins and seared her very soul. She could feel someone holding her up now, but she was too lost to the pain to think past the realisation. She could feel the pain spreading through her and with it went a sense of cleansing. Feeling like a barrier had been taken down, she writhed and screamed. Slowly, the power ebbed, flowing out of her and leaving her body weak and aching.

"Sookie? Dear one, answer me!" Godric's voice was near her head, panicked, but she couldn't answer. She didn't even have the energy to open her eyes and look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur cried in alarm. "I never knew…this is terrible!"

"What's happening? Help her!" Godric snarled. He was cradling her body with his, holding her from the cold floor.

"You told me she was part fairy…you never said. I would never have agreed…the danger is too great." Arthur shook his head back and forth, fear contorting his face.

"What? Tell me?" Sookie could feel a hand stroking her hair, it was shaking.

"She's a Brigant! Their magic is stronger than…this will kill her."


	10. Chapter 10

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 10- The call for aid

"Never!" Godric snarled. He was torn between tearing his old friend apart and feeding Sookie his blood. Although, he knew he couldn't feed her his blood…

She was still trembling in his arms and the blue mark shone over her heart like a brand. Her skin was paler than a vampire's and she was growing really cold. It was as if he were watching the life drain right out of her, but he refused to believe that.

"I shall take her home. There is a healer there who will help." Rising to his feet, he cradled her in his arms. She was shivering now and he cursed his own lack of body heat for the first time in his life.

"I know doctor Ludwig. I shall call her and ask her to meet you at the girl's home. I am truly sorry, my friend." Arthur placed a comforting hand on Godric's shoulder, but the vampire merely shrugged it off.

They were through the shop in a whirl of speed and Godric gently placed Sookie in the front of the car, fastening her seat belt for her. His phone was ringing continuously but he ignored it. Arthur was stood on the curb, his hands fluttering nervously in front of him.

Without another word, Godric got in the car and pulled away. He didn't have time to worry about his friendship or punish the man as he deserved. His soul mate lay motionless and pale in the seat beside him. He tried to comfort her with soft words and gentle touches, but she was unresponsive. Occasionally she would moan, but even her voice was weakened. The blue symbol above her heart grew in intensity. The triangle with a line through it was easily recognisable. It was the ancient symbol of air, the skies. It was the Brigant crest and the mark of her heritage. That small symbol scared him more than anything.

"I can't lose you, lux mea, I won't! Stay with me, Sookie, please."

"What have you done to her?" The tiny healer was on the bed, hovering over Sookie's frail body. Her temperature had risen, unfortunately she now had a fever and her tremors were severe.

On arriving at the old farm house, Godric had found his child pacing a hole in the floor and the healer drinking every drop of liquor she could locate. Neither had been in a very good mood. Godric had quickly transferred Sookie to her bedroom where the healer was examining her. He would deal with Eric later.

"She underwent a blood purge. Please, money is no object. You must heal her!" Godric perched on the bed and gripped Sookie's hand in his.

Ludwig growled at the vampire. "Do you have any idea who this little girl is? She was already beginning the fae maturation; your little spell has accelerated it. She is in for a rough ride!" Placing her tiny hands on either side of Sookie's head, Ludwig chanted a few words in a language long lost. Sookie moaned briefly before falling into a deep sleep.

Turning to glare at the vampire, she noticed the devastation in his eyes. His head was hung and blood trickled down his cheeks. She had never seen a fang display such affection, let alone for a fae…her heart melted.

"I have placed her under a healing sleep enchantment. She will rest for a few hours, but you need to be prepared. This girl is important and powerful. Her maturation was always going to be difficult. She will survive, I am sure of this. However, she is going to need a great deal of care. She will be too weak to care for herself for a few days and she will need assistance feeding, bathing, etc. also, she must train her powers as she gets them in order to grow strong once more. This will drain her. Are you willing to help?"

Godric glanced up at the healer. He couldn't believe she was so certain Sookie would survive. It was all he needed to keep going. He couldn't abide the thought of anything happening to her. "Of course. I wish to do all I can, but sunrise will be in an hour. How much can I do for her?"

Ludwig appraised the vampire before her. She had heard of him, knew he was different. Could he be trusted? Her eyes dropped to the bed where she noticed Sookie's hand in his. What surprised her was not the way he clutched at her, vampires were possessive by nature, but how she gripped him back. Even in sleep her hand clung to his.

"A good question." She nodded and smiled, "Do you know who her kin are?"

Godric smiled proudly, "She is a Brigant."

The healer's eyes sparkled at the name. "The royal line is, of course, greatly powerful. In fact, I talked to the prince yesterday. He was concerned over his great granddaughter and wished for me to swear my service to her. They may not be able to come for her, but I can assure you she will be cared for. Are you sure you want to involve yourself?"

Godric's fangs shot down against his will. "I will always care for her!"

The healer chuckled. "What is your interest in the princess, vampire?"

Godric levelled Ludwig with a pointed stare. "She saved me. She is my soul mate and my world. There is nothing I will not do for her. So, tell me, healer…how can I care for her?"

Ludwig struggled to keep her surprise to herself. She needed to heal the princess and this was certainly the best way…she just hoped the prince didn't fry her for it. She certainly wished she could be witness to his confrontation of the vampire. "Here," she pulled out a small glass vial and passed it to him. "That is a very rare concoction that you are going to need. Take two drops every four hours."

Godric sniffed the brown vial. It smelt like blood. "What will it do for her?"

"Oh no, it's for _you_. As long as there is some of that in your system you shall be immune to sunshine and the death sleep. Care for your princess, Roman, she needs you." Cackling at the bemused expression she was faced with, Ludwig popped away.

Godric stared down at the vial for less than a second. The thought of taking an unknown substance was repulsive enough. The thought of taking something that would defy his very nature was next to impossible. However, the healer was right. Sookie needed him. The liquid tasted like ash in his mouth, coating his tongue in its bitterness. He chocked it down and checked his watch.

"I'm here for you, lux mea," he whispered the words in her ear. One lingering kiss on her forehead; which he noted left her smiling, and he retreated to the kitchen. Sookie would be sleeping for hours and he could feel Eric's growing concern.

Eric was sat at the kitchen table, his foot tapping anxiously, as he waited for his maker. Godric smiled at the sight of him in Sookie's kitchen. There was something so very out of place with him here.

"Master, what is happening? I felt your…._distress_ and my connection with Sookie is gone!" He jumped up from the table and moved to kneel at Godric's feet.

Godric could feel the alarm and fear coursing through his child. He knew it was too soon since he had tried to meet the sun. Eric was afraid what would happen if something happened to Sookie. He was right to worry. "I took her to meet Arthur and he performed a blood purge. You shall no longer feel a connection to her. However, the incantation has caused an acceleration in her maturation. She is very sick and shall need care for a while. The healer has given me something to enable me to care for her."

Eric's eyebrows pulled together in his signature expression. "What can I do?"

Godric chuckled at the thought of Eric waiting on Sookie. If he were honest it was a lesson in humility and kindness that his child could use. "Return at nightfall and report. We shall go from there."

Eric nodded his head respectfully, "Yes, Master. I will do all I can."

"Go, Eric. You must take shelter."

Godric chuckled to himself as he watched Eric race away into the night. It was going to be an interesting day and he was looking forward to putting his child to good use come night fall. He wondered what chores Eric would hate most?


	11. Chapter 11

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 11- Sick

The day passed in relative silence. Sookie didn't wake and Godric, after marvelling at his first sunrise in over two thousand years, took his drops and remained on the bed beside her. He told her tales from his youth and plans for their future on the chance she could hear him. It soothed him to hear her breathing return to normal and see her face regain a normal colour. However, he knew the danger was far from over. His knowledge of the fae maturation was limited, naturally, but he knew it happened in stages. She would be weak and show the signs of a human flu in between the stages, but for brief times it would be far worse.

The first stage of the maturation was the easiest. The awakening was merely the body's way of accepting the changes and starting to evolve accordingly. He was certain she had gone through this; the brand of her kin was a clear sign.

The second stage was the education. It was said that fae knowledge was passed on through the genes and when a fairy matured they would claim the knowledge of their kin. He had since learnt it was how fairies knew spells and gained an understanding of magic. It was supposed to be like fire coursing through the blood while the cells activated and it would leave you with one hell of a migraine.

The final stage was the hardest. Most fatalities occurred during the claiming. This third stage was where a fairy would claim their individual powers. Godric had never found anyone willing to discuss what it felt like, although he had heard from many who had witnessed the fairy die. These people had described it as being the most horrific thing imaginable. They had all been traumatised and some had mentioned torture. He didn't want to think about it.

The sun was almost completely gone when Sookie blinked her eyes open. Her whole body ached and she felt weaker than she ever remembered feeling before. However, she was not feeling any pain. She was even a little hungry. Rolling her head, she smiled at the sight before her.

Green eyes greeted her, followed by a warm smile. She could feel his hands on her arm and the coolness of his skin was comforting. Sookie was surprised by _how_ comforting it felt. In fact, his presence seemed natural to her; as if he belonged beside her. She didn't know when it had happened, but she was suddenly feeling very close to Godric.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing his fingers down her face and breathing her in.

"Tired," she sighed with a small smile. "And grimy. I really need a bath!" Struggling a little, Sookie tried to sit up.

Godric could see the strain on Sookie's face as she tried to sit up. As he watched her wince at the effort he could take it no more. Pushing her down, he stood and hovered over her. "You are really weak, Lux mea. You must rest. Let me care for you." He bent and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, her cheek and finally on her lips. Sookie's lips tasted like sunshine and it made him hungry for her. Taking all his many years of control, he pulled back and smiled down at her.

Sookie could feel her cheeks blush as she thought about his words. She knew he meant more than right in this moment, although she _really_ wanted a bath. That also made her blush. Forcing her doe eyes to peer up at him she whispered the words. "Will you help me take a bath, please?" The wide grin that spread on his face at her words was enough to steal away all her unease.

"Nothing would make me happier, little one." Scooping her up in his arms bridal style, Godric towed Sookie to the bathroom.

Never had Godric been more thankful for his child than he was in that moment. The sight of the wide tub and clean tiled surfaces made him euphoric. Gently, he sat Sookie on the side while he ran the water and hunted down some towels. He could feel Sookie watching his every move with a small smile.

"Not that one," Sookie whispered as he picked up a lavender scented bubble bath. "Use the other one."

Obediently, Godric exchanged the bottle for the yellow vanilla and honey bottle. Pouring a generous amount into the water he tested it with his hand to check the temperature was accurate. Satisfied, he turned and headed over to Sookie. The look on her adorable face was enough to tie him to her for eternity. She was watching him with trust and affection burning in her eyes. The way her jaw was clenched informed him of her modesty worries and told him she was trying to please him by letting him help. He knew from Eric that she was too independent for her own good.

"I would like to join you in your bath, if I may?" Godric whispered, placing his hands on her legs and waiting for her to answer. He didn't want her to think she didn't have any choices.

"I would like that," she admitted with another deep blush.

Very slowly, constantly checking for signs of distress, Godric helped Sookie out of the clothes she was wearing. On reflection he realised he probably should have changed her into a nightgown while she slept.

Once Sookie was completely naked, and very uncomfortable, Godric lifted her off the counter and placed her into the water. He leant down and kissed her once more lightly on the lips. "You are so beautiful, lux mea. I am so grateful for you, please do not be shy."

Pulling away, Godric began to peal himself out his clothes. He didn't miss the way Sookie's blush deepened, or the way her wide eyes peeked over the edge of the tub. There was more than interest in those eyes; she was watching him with as much passion and hunger as he had for her. Deciding he needed to lighten the moment, he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at her.

"Like what you see?"

Sookie giggled, "Mmmm. You are incredible! Where did you get your tattoos from?"

Godric climbed into the hot water behind her and wrapped his arms and legs around her. He was pleased by how wiling she was to be pressed against him. "I got them when I was human. It was a symbol of my status in our society. I was a noble and a leader in the roman army." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't like talking about this?" It was a statement, not a question and he was surprised how observant Sookie was.

Taking a cloth, he began washing Sookie's back and shoulders. "No, not really."

"Mmm, that feels so good… Why not?" Sookie let herself relax. Her muscles were not as achy in the hot water but it was still hard to hold herself up. She was sure if Godric were not helping she would have fallen back. It made her both grateful and frustrated. She wished she had the strength to touch him. As it was, she couldn't lift her arm if she tried.

"I am not the same man I was then." Slowly he washed her, moving on to her hair and massaging her scalp. She moaned at the feeling, making his erection even harder. They both ignored it. Now was not the time for that.

"Why haven't you asked me to drink your blood? I know you want me to," Sookie questioned. She didn't know where this sudden honesty was coming from but she felt too weak to question it and too curious to take back the question.

Godric chuckled at her candour, "I do. However, you went through an awful amount of pain to rid yourself of vampire blood. I could not ask you to drink mine again so soon. I would do anything to heal you, Sookie, but not at the expense of your freewill. You will drink my blood only when you are ready to commit yourself to me."

Sookie titled her head so she could peak over her shoulder at Godric. "Thank you for being here to take care of me, Godric. I know it isn't easy for you and I am grateful to have you in my life."

There were tears rolling down her cheeks and Godric hated them. He knew she didn't understand. There was no way for someone as young as she to know how much he loved her…or what he would do for her. Instead of saying something that would only make her uneasy, he pulled her up onto his lap and pressed his lips to her neck. She shivered at the contact.

"I will always, always be here for you, lux mea. Now, why don't we get dressed and find you something to eat. We have to keep your strength up and Eric will be visiting soon."

Nodding with a small smile, Sookie allowed Godric to lift her from the tub. She shivered as the cold air hit her wet skin. It was a normal reaction to her, but it seemed unacceptable to Godric as he proceeded to dry her at vampire speed. It was funny to watch, if a little disorienting.

"What would you like to wear?" The deep frown on Godric's handsome face made Sookie giggle. He had already re-dressed himself and was now sifting through her closet.

"How about my pink pyjamas and a robe? I doubt I'll be going anywhere but back to bed."

Godric seemed to take her words as some sort of challenge. Collecting the items she pointed out, he returned to the bathroom counter and pulled her against his chest. His fingers dug softly into her back and his fangs scraped her neck. "You're not going anywhere. I'll see that you rest until you are fighting fit!"

Sookie knew the words should have irritated her, but somehow she could feel only longing and gratitude for the vampire. There was a tension between them; Sookie could feel her skin starting to sizzle with that strange blue light. Licking her lips, she gazed into Godric's eyes. The stunning green captivated her and she knew she would do anything for him in that moment.

Godric was in trouble. Her big blue doe eyes were gazing at him with such emotion. She was wrapped up in a big fluffy towel and she had never looked sexier to him. He wanted her so badly. Leaning forward, so their lips were only a hair apart, he breathed her in. The scent of vanilla, honey and sunshine assailed him. His fingers reached out to caress her leg. He knew he should pull away. She wasn't in any condition for this…his lips found hers.

At the contact between them they both moaned deeply. Sookie's hands found their way into Godric's hair and she ignored the ache of her arms. Godric pulled her so that her legs wrapped around him and he gripped her hips. Their tongues danced as they each enjoyed the taste of the other. Sookie licked his fangs, causing him to groan in need for her. A blue energy covered them both, warming and uniting them. Sookie felt something buried deep within her calling out to Godric.

Suddenly, Sookie jerked back and stared up in horror at the vampire over her. She began to tremble as she realised what she was feeling, had been feeling for a while.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" Godric scanned her, searching for the cause of her distress. She remained silent.

"Sookie? I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have kissed you. I thought you wanted it as much as I did." Remorse covered his face as he silently berated himself for such a loss in control.

Sookie's voice came out cold and distant. "I did want it."

Cupping her cheeks carefully in his hands, Godric pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't understand. What's wrong, Sookie?"

The trembling increased. "I'm so scared." She breathed the words as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and into Godric's hands.

"Talk to me, lux mea. What scares you so?"

A jolt of panic shot through her, but she pushed it aside. She knew she had to face this no matter how much it may cost her later. "I'm falling in love with you and that terrifies me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 12- Nurse Eric

"Oh, Sookie!" Godric didn't know what to do with the tangled web of emotions he was feeling. All he knew was that Sookie was suffering. Lifting her into his arms, he cradled her to his chest as she cried. Heading for the bedroom, he sat with her in his lap. He wanted to kill Bill Compton and the queen for this…slowly.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I just…it's…"

"Shhh," he stroked her back tenderly. "Sookie, you know I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. But, please understand, there is no pressure. I have made my wishes clear, but as long as I can be in your life I will be happy. There is all the time in the world for this. Please, don't be afraid."

Slowly, Sookie stopped shaking. Timidly, she peered up at him. "I love you so much, Godric. Please don't hurt me."

"Never!" His lips crashed into hers as her words settled into him. She loved him!

This kiss started out rough and demanding, but soon became slow and soft. Unable to feel her, Godric could still sense Sookie's weakness and pain. He hated ending their moment, but he refused to rush her. He pulled away. The look of rejection and hurt on her face pierced him.

He ran his hands though her hair. "I want you so badly, lux mea. You are so beautiful and I hunger for you, however you are not well. I think you need some time to get used to this and I refuse to risk hurting you. We cannot be together until you are done with the maturation." At his words, Sookie gasped. Godric clutched her tighter to him. "I will be here, Sookie. I will be with you until you send me away."

Sookie relaxed at his promise, sagging against his chest. She knew he was right. She still needed time and she really wasn't well enough to commit to him. Still, it was something to look forward to. They sat in each other's arms for a long time, just enjoying the closeness.

"Come, dear one. Let me dress you; we must find you something to eat. Eric is getting closer."

Sookie allowed Godric to dress her in the nightclothes and comb out her hair. It felt nice, if a little strange, to be taken care of. Once she was dressed, Godric placed a light kiss to her lips and carried her to the sitting room. He settled her on the couch and covered her with her Grandmother's old afghan.

Hovering over her in the middle of the room he frowned. "What would you like to eat?"

Sookie giggled at the perplexed look on his handsome face. "Godric, do actually _know_ how to cook?"

"Not exactly, but humans do it all the time. How hard could it be?" Sookie laughed out loud at his comment. The image of him trying to fix her dinner was utterly hilarious.

Before he could comment on Sookie's amusement, Eric landed on the front porch and knocked on the door. Godric smiled wickedly at the idea in his head. Dashing to answer the door he led Eric into the living room.

"Good evening, Sookie. How are you this evening?" Eric bowed low before seating himself on the far end of the couch.

Sookie shot an amused glance at Godric. "I'm fine, thank you."

Godric snorted. "Don't lie. She is better, but still quite ill. I am trying to decide what to get her for dinner. She has yet to eat today. Any suggestions, Eric?"

Much to the surprise of Godric and Sookie, Eric laughed. "_You_, cook? I don't think that is wise, Master. May I be of assistance? I took a cookery class in the sixties. I believe I can 'whip something up'." Still laughing, Eric headed to the kitchen before either could comment.

Sookie frowned at Godric, mouthing the words…"Eric cooks?"

Godric stared after his child in shock for a moment before chuckling. "I better go and help him. Do you need anything?"

"No, go and make sure he doesn't burn down my kitchen." They both laughed and Godric headed to the kitchen.

Godric found Eric chopping various things for a salad and placing them expertly onto a plate. On the stove there was already a sauce simmering and he had a steak on the go. Eric gave his maker a cheeky smile.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"She will no doubt want a glass of sweet tea. Why don't you work on that?"

Silently, Godric moved to the sink and filled the kettle with water. This was one process he could handle without instruction. Glancing up at his child's smug expression he smiled. "So, you took cookery classes?"

Eric chuckled at his maker. "You know I like new things and Pam thought it might be helpful."

Godric reached for the sugar and the tea bags he would need later. "Was it?"

Eric winked. "The teacher was a good fuck and her blood was AB-."

Godric shook his head. After all this time, he wasn't even surprised. As the kettle boiled, Godric stirred in some tea bags. He watched as Eric flipped the steak and mixed some herbs into the sauce. "How are things at Fangtasia?"

"As expected. Things have finally calmed down in the area, although I think the queen will be visiting soon. She is not pleased with losing Sookie." Eric shrugged. "Pam is doing well and I am delegating more and more to her. I believe there is a growing problem with the fellowship, however I am not concerned."

Godric nodded. He knew his child would ask for help if he needed it. Eric was a capable sheriff…he would make a good king if the time ever came. "I am going to need your assistance taking care of Sookie."

Eric chuckled. "Is she putting up a fight? You have to love that independent southern spirit."

Godric smiled as he remembered the 'fight' Sookie had given him in the bathroom. "No. She is allowing me to help her, as uncomfortable as it makes her to do so. However, she is too weak to do anything herself. I bathed her earlier…the bathroom could use some attention." Godric struggled to hide his amusement at the look on Eric's face. He couldn't remember the last time his child had been so incensed.

"Cooking is one thing, but you can't seriously expect me to _clean_ after a _human!_" Eric had paused in the middle of pouring the source over the steak, pan still in hand.

"Are you refusing a request from your maker? Need I remind you, Eric that you pledged your assistance both to her and to me. Not to mention she is _my_ human and more fairy at this point than mortal." Godric stopped what he was doing to glare at the vampire towering above him.

Eric placed the pan in the sink and got down on one knee. He tilted his head, revealing his neck to Godric. "I will keep my vow and do as you request, Master."

"Godric placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Mmm, that smells fantastic! Thank you, Eric." Sookie beamed at the blond vampire as he delivered her meal on a wooden tray and gave her a small bow.

"I helped!" Godric moaned teasingly at the sight of Sookie's praise.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? And what, pray tell, did _you_ do in this lovely meal?"

Eric was fighting a laugh at the loving display before him. It calmed something inside him to see his maker so happy, even if he had to be reduced to menial tasks. "I believe you should be thanking him for your beverage this evening."

Sookie glanced down at her tray and the large glass of sweet tea before peering up at Eric and Godric. She started to laugh. "Thanks, Eric, really."

"My pleasure, Sookie. Why don't you dig in?" Eric smiled at her as she took the first bite and moaned. Giving his maker an annoyed expression, Eric headed out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Where's he going?" Sookie asked Godric curiously.

"He has a few chores to do. Do you need any help with that?" Godric sat beside her on the couch and looked down at the meal.

Sookie gave a deep sigh, glancing down longingly at the food. Her mouth was watering at the sight of the steak. "Yes, please. I don't think I have the strength to cut it up." Godric dutifully sliced up her meal into bite sized chunks; giving her a peck on the cheek. Sookie could tell he wanted to feed her, but she managed that much herself.

"Mmmm, this is so good!" Sookie moaned, her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the succulent steak.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Eric sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. "What are your plans this evening?"

Godric placed his hand on Sookie's knee. "I thought we could watch a movie before you retreat back to bed?"

Sookie smiled at her vampire guests. She felt like she would burst with happiness. She had spent so much of her life alone and now there were two ancient vampires here taking care of her. "I would like that."

"I know the perfect one." Eric got up to select a disk from the shelf and place it in the player.

A few minutes later Sookie had fished her meal and the trey had been carried to the kitchen. She could hear Eric washing up at vampire speed and smiled as Godric lay her down with her head in his lap. The opening credits to _Gone with the Wind_ began and she giggled.

"This _is _perfect!"

Eric returned to his seat and gave his maker a smug grin. "I thought you would like it."

"It's my favourite." Sookie relaxed into the couch as Godric's fingers played with her hair.

Half an hour passed in blissful silence as the movie played and both vampires shared feelings of peace and joy. Then the inevitable happened.

Sookie gripped her head and let out an ear piercing scream. Her body thrashed as fire coursed through her. It felt like her head was going to explode. The pressure inside her was like nothing she had ever experience before. Even her first day of school didn't compare to this torture. There was no movement that would alleviate it. Screaming out uncontrollably, Sookie was unable to sense anything around her. The agony consumed everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 13- The education stage

"Oh God!" Godric cried as he realised Sookie was entering the next stage of the maturation. Her temperature had spiked and she was screaming out unseeing.

"Master?" Eric was beside them in an instant, restraining Sookie to prevent her from injury.

"She is in the education stage already. It should be over in a moment, but we need to try and reduce her temperature." Godric ordered, trying desperately to push away the feelings of despair and helplessness.

Eric could sense his maker's turmoil and knew he needed to take control. Rushing to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl and some water. Returning to the living room he placed the bowl on the coffee table and handed Godric the damp cloth. Sookie was still screaming but the coolness of the compress halted her thrashing. Godric was holding her tightly, preventing her from falling off his lap or harming herself. His eyes were filled with love and fear as he watched every expression Sookie made.

"Should I call Ludwig?" Eric offered, not sure if his maker was even able to make the decision in his frantic state.

Godric didn't look at Eric as he answered. "No, there is nothing she can do. Sookie will pull through this in a moment. Any moment now."

In silence the two vampires watched as Sookie screamed out. It took twenty minute for the agony to stop and when her screams finally died so did the last of her energy. Flopping down, her whole body limp, Sookie lay motionless. For a moment Eric thought her unconscious, but her eyes fluttered open as if it took all her will power to make them.

"How do you feel, Lux mea? What do you need?" Godric stroked her cheek, removing the hot tears that lingered there.

"Tired," Sookie gasped. "Head…Pain." Her voice was croaky and weak.

Godric lifted her up and headed for the bedroom with Eric hot on his heels. "Let's get you into bed and you can sleep. You will feel much better once you have rested." Glancing over his shoulder he spoke softly to Eric. "Get a glass of water and some painkillers from the bathroom cabinet."

Eric frowned. He didn't like the way Sookie's eyes tightened in pain or the misery it caused his maker. Not one bit. "Why don't you give her your blood, Master?"

Godric growled low in his chest. "There is no time for your questions!"

Confused and a little hurt, Eric headed to the kitchen and then the bathroom in order to carry out his orders. He didn't understand why his maker didn't just claim Sookie. It would heal her and end their pain, not to mention she was his anyway. Then again, he never understood some of Godric's ways. If he had been Sookie's mate he _never_ would have allowed her to do a blood purge, let alone suggest it. Both vampires had discussed Sookie's role in great detail. Eric had tried to talk Godric into turning her. It had not gone well. Godric had remained calm, knowing Eric worried what would happen when Sookie died. However, he had made it clear that Sookie would only be a vampire if she requested it. He wouldn't push her or force her. It scared Eric more than he was willing to admit.

The queen was due at any time and Godric had no real claim on her. At least, not one that stood much weight in their world. While Godric's age and reputation was enough to appease the queen for a while it wasn't enough to stop _all_ the wolves from circling. Sookie was a valuable asset and with her fae nature coming out more each day her worth was increasing exponentially. It was important that she be presented at Godric's mate so that her true role could be claimed. Until they bonded she was going to be seen as nothing more than a valuable pet…one that could be taken or disrespected without much consequence. Even Pam was clueless as to Sookie's new situation. There was no way to present her safely…at least not one that wouldn't result in Godric killing everyone who looked at her wrong…until she was properly claimed.

"Here," Eric handed Godric the glass and pills with a small nod. His maker took them and helped Sookie swallow them before tucking her into the bed and kissing her forehead. Much to both vampires' relief, she was asleep within seconds.

"Master? What are you going to do with her?" Eric had kept his voice low, a human wouldn't have heard, but Godric pressed a finger to his lips and signalled that he follow.

They sat back on the couch, Godric with his arms folded. "There is nothing to do. She will be ill for a while longer and then will require training. I shall be here with her, always. I imagine her kin shall be arriving before long, although it is hard to say."

Eric frowned. "What about claiming her?"

"I told you already, not until she is ready and willing. She has enough to deal with, Eric." Godric looked down at his child with disapproval.

Eric felt a flare of anger at the way his maker was treating him. They had shared a millennium together and now he was being pushed away. All to make room for a troublesome part fairy telepath. He would always love and care for Sookie simply because of how vital she was to his maker…it didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he _hated_ the position Sookie was destined to take. As the one soul mate of his maker and a fairy princess she would become a sovereign abstract. Having the highest position in the supernatural community, equal to any royal, she would be his true mistress and he would be forced to obey her every command. Eric had never liked the idea of others having power over him and he certainly didn't relish the thought of Sookie being over him. It wasn't so much that there was anything wrong with her, quite the opposite, he just…well it was…he was jealous.

It was that simple. Such an ugly _human_ emotion and Eric was feeling it by the bucket load. Sookie was now the most important thing to his maker. Their relationship would make the maker-child bond practically redundant. There was no way to have a closer relationship than that of a fairy bound soul mate. It was rumoured that blood bonds had begun in an attempt to recreate the magical bond fairies had with their soul mates. She was going to have more power and respect than him. She was stealing his thunder and he was jealous. What's more he was angry that he had been debased enough to _feel_ jealousy. It was infuriating. Grudgingly, he admitted he would still die to protect her.

"Yes, Master. What are you going to do about the queen?" Eric's head was bowed slightly in a futile attempt to hide his emotions.

Godric forced Eric's chin up until their eyes met. "I know how you feel, child. No one will ever replace you for me. You are the best chid I could have had and I am proud of you, Eric. You need to let this go. Sookie is my mate and your rightful mistress. You know how much I need her. It doesn't change anything between us. You shall call me when the queen arrives and I shall come and deal with her. I am not worried. Sophie- Ann was never that smart but even she wouldn't challenge me over this."

Eric smiled smugly at his maker. "What are you going to do about the warlock?"

Godric snarled at the thought of his old friend. "I suppose I should speak to him. I know it wasn't really his fault, he tried to explain the dangers…"

"…But he should have checked her heritage and you want him punished for causing your mate harm." Eric chuckled. "I could take care of him for you."

Godric wasn't fooled by Eric's innocent expression. He knew his child would enjoy such a task, especially as he had never liked the warlock. Eric had always carried a strange aversion to magical creatures. "No, that shall not be necessary."

Eric was about to argue when he was interrupted by his phone. He had instructed Pam to hold all calls and knew it must be important. "Yes?"

Pam sounded quite panicked, "The queen is on her way. She has demanded an audience with you tomorrow, Master. Andre will be accompanying her. What should I do?"

Eric gave Godric a pointed stare. "Nothing. I am on my way and shall deal with the matter myself. Is everything else at the bar under control?"

"Of course."

Eric snapped his phone shut and rose from the sofa. "How do you want to do this?"

Godric smiled at his child. "You handle it. I am needed here. I shall be there tomorrow, although I shall need Pamela to watch over Sookie while I am absent."

Eric nodded his agreement. "Until tomorrow then." Eric took to the skies with a feeling of unease. He could hear Godric climbing into bed beside his charge and could feel the happiness emanating over the bond. Still, he knew Sookie well enough to know things would not go smoothly. Sending a prayer to the gods, he hoped his instincts were wrong. They couldn't afford for anything to happen to the girl, the ramifications would be too far reaching. However, his instincts hadn't been wrong in over a thousand years.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 14- Magic touch

Sookie rolled over in bed stretching out her whole body. There was still a light achiness but otherwise she felt pretty good. She smiled to herself as the sun's rays warmed her face. She loved sunlight and now she had a deeper understanding of its importance. As a sky fae, the sun was the source of her strength.

"Good morning, my beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Completely surprised to hear Godric in broad daylight, Sookie sat up and gasped at the sight.

Godric was wearing a black top that was _very_ tight. It showed all of his glorious chest muscles off to perfection. He was also wearing a tight fitting pair of leather pants. He looked good enough to eat!

Sookie sat up and smiled warmly at her vampire. He was sat on the edge of the bed watching her with a seductive grin. "How are you up during the day?"

Godric laughed at Sookie's surprise and the note of concern he detected in her voice. "I suppose you really were out of it yesterday. Ludwig gave me a tonic to protect me from the light. She said it would enable me to care for you as you needed." He reached out and tucked the loose hair behind her ear.

"Wow! You mean you've been looking out for me every minute since…"

"Since New Orleans. You know I would look after you for eternity, Sookie."

Sookie crawled over to him and curled up in his lap. Pressing her face into his chest she hugged him tight. "Yes, I am starting to see that."

Godric held Sookie to him, happy that she was finally starting to accept him and proud that she could find such comfort in him. "How are you today?

Peeking up at her vampire, Sookie smiled shyly. "I feel a lot better. I'm still a little achy but nothing like yesterday and…" Her voice trailed off as a perplexed look crossed her face.

Godric grazed her cheek with the beck of his fingers. "What is it?"

A wide grin spread on Sookie's face. "I know all this is going to sound crazy, but I understand what it means to be fae. It's like all this knowledge has been downloaded into my brain. I know our weaknesses and our strengths. I understand our laws and the how the hierarchy works. Best of all, I know all of these spells and incantations."

Godric loved the way Sookie's face had lit up with excitement. She was practically bouncing in his lap –which was making it incredibly _hard_ to keep his vow of waiting- and it made him thankful she could find some joy out of this mess. "What kind of spells? Can you do any, do you think?"

Sookie kissed him lightly, unable to contain her happiness. "I know _all_ of them. It must be because I am a Brigant. I can access all of my family's power and knowledge. I think I could do any of them. I feel different. It's hard to explain."

Godric laughed at her exuberance and felt something inside him relax. If she was able to perform such magic then she would be able to protect herself. "I am very interested, Lux mea. Can you try to explain how you feel?"

Sookie sighed, but her smile remained fixed in place. "It's like there is this energy inside me and before it was trapped, but now I can feel it flowing free. I can feel it connecting me to the sky, the sun and…" He face fell and a lone tear fell from her eye.

"What? Sookie, what?" Godric wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to protect her.

Peeking up at her vampire, Sookie felt her heart swell with love and understanding. "I can feel _you._ I understand now. You're my soul mate. I can feel my soul reaching out, connecting me to you. That's why Ludwig wanted you to look after me. My magic is bound to you…you can keep me safe. You make me stronger."

Godric held her to him, rocking them slightly, as he stroked her hair. "Shhh, lux mea, you do the same for me."

"I love you so much, Godric."

"As I love you, my little fairy princess." Godric pressed his lips to Sookie's for a heated his. He had only meant it to be quick, yet once their lips met a pulse of electricity flowed over them. Sookie's fingers tangled in his hair and they moaned into the kiss. Godric couldn't get enough of her, she tasted like home.

Eventually Sookie's humanity let its self be heard. Her stomach growled. Laughing, they parted and Sookie hopped up and got dressed while Godric waited in the kitchen.

"What can I get you?" He asked as she entered. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, but the red sun dress she was wearing was far too tempting.

Sookie giggled, "Out of my way? I can get my own breakfast, thank you." She laughed again as Godric placed a hand to his heart and feigned hurt. She could see from the twinkle in his eyes that he was both very happy and highly amused.

Sookie scanned her fridge trying to decide what to have, before selecting some eggs and starting an omelette. She was almost done when she felt cool hands sliding around her waist and soft lips kissing along her neck. "Godric!" She had meant it to be a reprimand but it came out half stern and half a moan.

He chuckled causing cold air to add to the sensation. "I'm sorry," he whispered the words as he continued to kiss her- showing he wasn't sorry at all. "I just couldn't stand for you to be so far away from me." His hands slid down to her thighs before they began slowly inching up under her skirt.

The phone began to ring.

Sookie quickly turned off the stove, laughing at Godric's cursing, as she headed to answer the phone. She wasn't sure if she was relieved for the interruption or highly frustrated. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sook, I just wanted to check you were alright. I'm sorry for being a bit of a jerk in Dallas. I just hate to see you get hurt all the time!"

"Hey, Jason. I'm fine, honest. Thanks for checking up on me, though. How are you? Things back to normal?"

"Yeah, although I met a girl. She's real nice; I think you'll like her."

"I'm happy for you, brother. What's her name?"

"Crystal. She lives in Hotshot. I'm actually going on a date with her in a little bit. You sure that you're okay? You haven't heard from Bill, have you?" The worry in Jason's voice made Sookie smile. She had never had a very good relationship with her brother, but she loved him. They were the only Stackhouse's left.

"No, Jase. He has been banished from this area. I won't ever see him again. I've been a little ill, but I'm fine now. Have fun on your date, okay?"

"Sure, if you say so, sis. I'll come by the house in a few days to see you."

"That would be nice, Jason. Bye."

"Bye."

Sookie placed the phone back in its cradle and stared at it for a few minutes. A wide smiled spread over her face and she felt something inside her relax.

"Are you alright?" Sookie turned to see Godric watching her with concern. He had plated her omelette and made a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Jason. I like having him take more interest in my life." Sookie sat at the table opposite Godric and began to eat her breakfast. She supposed she should feel weird eating breakfast at four in the afternoon with a vampire in her kitchen…she had never felt happier.

"You look like you are enjoying that?" Godric smiled as she finished the bite she was currently savouring.

"I am. It isn't bothering you, is it, me eating?" She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

Godric chuckled. "No, I love to watch you eat. Aside from the obvious pleasure you get from it, you don't eat enough."

"What about you? You haven't had any blood from me in a couple of days. Are you alright?"

Godric reached out and took Sookie's hand in his. "I am very old, Lux mea. I had a true blood yesterday, but I don't really need to drink. I will be fine for a couple of weeks yet. Do not worry about me."

Sookie giggled, "Sorry, I can't promise that."

Godric was grinning like a fool. "About what you were saying earlier, do you think you could do a spell? I am curious to see how difficult it will be. Will you need to practice?"

Sookie bit her lip as she thought about it. "I don't think so. Magic is a part of me…I should be able to do them without any problems. I guess the only way to be sure is to try it!" She gobbled up the last bite of her breakfast and placed the plate in the sink.

Returning to her seat she smiled up at Godric and took his hand in hers over the table. "I think the easiest spell to test it will be the makeover spell. I should be able to change my appearance, or at least to make others see me in a different way." Closing her eyes, Sookie let the memories of her kin wash over her. She uttered the few words in fey focal, the secret language of the fairies, that she knew would bind her magic, will and outcome.

"That's incredible!" Godric gasped. In an instant he was standing beside her, feeling her face and hair. "Do you feel different? Does it take energy to maintain it? How long will it last? Can you decide what to look like?" The questions tumbled from his lips in a torrent.

Sookie laughed, "One at a time." She leaned forward and kissed him. She was surprised that he wasn't really into the kiss. Pulling back she giggled at his expression. He was looking at her with awe and wonder. She knew that her eyes were now a deep green, the exact same shade as her vampire. Her hair was short and a fiery red. She had also changed the shape of her face. To anyone she knew it would be like she was a total stranger. "I can feel the change, but I still feel like me. I can hold it as long as I want. It doesn't take any energy and yes, I can pick what I look like by picturing it in my mind." Deciding she had played for long enough, Sookie willed herself to return to normal.

Godric was wearing a smug smile. "This could be fun. What else can you do?"

Sookie let out a big yawn. "Lots of things." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I should do any more today, though. I am really tired again."

Instantly, Godric's demeanour changed to one of panic and concern. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? What can I do?"

Sookie leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired. I would like to curl up on the couch and watch the movie I missed last night."

She was in Godric's arms being carried to the couch before the words had all left her mouth. She giggled the whole way. For a brief moment she wanted to complain, her legs worked fine, but she knew he needed this. He needed to feel helpful and take care of her. Snuggling into his side, she let herself enjoy the peace she felt in the arms of her soul mate.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 15- The Queen

Eric was pacing back and forth in the empty club. Tonight was going to be very difficult and he didn't know how he could ensure a positive outcome. Lack of control had never been something he enjoyed.

"I don't understand what all this fuss is about, Eric? Why is the queen coming and why did she sound so fucking pissed off?" Pam was sat on a stool at the bar tapping her freshly painted nails and watching her maker get more and more worked up. She had never seen Eric so worried about anything before. It did not bode well, for any of them.

"She wants Sookie." His reply was short and sharp, his accent leaking out in his distress. He could feel his maker getting closer and he knew it wouldn't be long.

Pam scoffed at his answer, not understanding the underlying reasoning. "Then we give the little bitch to her! I really don't see what the problem is?"

Eric paused mid-step at her words. In a flash of speed he was hovering menacingly over his child, fangs bared. "Sookie is to be protected!"

Pam blanched at the erratic display. "Alright, I get it." She held her hands up in surrender. "What will we do about the queen, then?"

Eric stepped back, a look of desolation on his face. "I don't know. Godric is on his way. He will speak with her and negotiate. Hopefully she will be reasonable. I need you to go to Sookie's and watch her while we deal with this."

Pam knew the look in Eric's eye far too well to argue. It was a look of fury and a need to take command. She desperately wanted Eric to tell her everything, but yet again he was pulling away from her. Ever since his return from Dallas he had been acting strangely. He seemed obsessed with the telepath and it took much of his time, too much. Pam wanted to tell him to get over the trouble making bitch and that the queen was _NEVER_ reasonable. She knew it would only end in blood shed- hers. "Yes, master. I will go now."

Her heart heavy for her maker, Pam left the club and got into her car. She would be in Bon Temps within the hour, oh goody! As the second in command and Eric's child she was supposed to be with him for important meetings. Once again she was being snubbed because of the telepath. As she watched the bright lights of Shreveport fade into the background she promised she would take care of this bitch once and for all. Once she was gone her maker would be free to think clearly again.

"Eric?" Godric called out into the nightclub as he entered. There was a strong scent of sweat, alcohol and lust in the air. It _wasn't_ a pleasant combination.

"Yes?" Eric appeared from the back with worry and questions etched into his features. Godric assumed he had been in his office.

"Are you ready?" Godric didn't like the unease coming to him over the bond. He also didn't like being away from Sookie. Already he could feel himself growing anxious at their separation. What if she needed him? What if her family came for her? What if Pam upset her?

Eric sat himself at the bar and grabbed a True blood. "I suppose. I expect they will be here any minute. Are you really not going to tell me the plan?"

Godric chuckled although it wasn't a natural sound. Walking closer, he placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. "Trust me, Eric. There isn't a plan to tell. I am not keeping anything from you; in fact I have told you more than I should. I need you in this."

Eric smiled at his maker. He knew Godric wouldn't lie to him and he was grateful that he was still confiding in him as he always had. "You know I will always serve you, Master. You are my family." Godric nodded, but the expression didn't meet his eyes.

Eric didn't like what he was feeling over his bond with Godric. He was relieved to be allowed to feel his maker, but the anxiety and longing were annoying. Was Sookie really so tightly bound to his maker already? Without blood?

Placing his hand over Godric's, where it still lay on his shoulder, Eric tried to give some comfort. "I am sure things will be resolved quickly and then you can return to her. Besides, she will be well cared for. Pam is already on her way over there and I can feel her excitement. She always liked Sookie."

At this his smile widened. "Yes, you are right. Now when do we expect the queen?"

"How about right now?" The female voice was somehow both regal and childlike.

Turning towards the door, Godric and Eric bowed low at the queen of Louisiana. She was wearing a royal blue dress that hugged her tiny waist and showed off her glittering jewels. She was wearing that much gold it was a wonder she could move. Beside her, Andre and the Berts were stood defensively. They all wore their standard white suits and were holding their swords.

"Your majesty, it is an honour to have you in my club. Please, be seated. Is there anything I can get you?" Eric gestured for her to sit in his 'throne' and was surprised by her small smile at his maker.

"No, Sheriff, we ate before we came. Let's get this nasty business out of the way." As she spoke she led her group to the stage area. Taking a seat in the offered throne, she indicted hat Andre should sit in the chair beside her while the Berts stood protectively behind.

Godric walked slowly and knelt before the queen, quickly accompanied by Eric, he was wearing a very neutral expression. "I am deeply sorry if your majesty has been upset by recent events, however…"

Sophie-Ann interrupted, "Stop. Right. There."

Both Eric and Godric looked up from the floor surprised. She sounded very angry and yet it was unheard of for a monarch to ignore the standard protocol. "My queen?" Eric asked nervously.

Sophie giggled. "Look at you both! It's hilarious! I suggest you both find chairs so we can discuss this like civilised vampires." Eric and Godric quickly retrieved some chairs and sat down in front of the queen. She was wearing a knowing expression and it confused them.

Turning to her group, Sophie spoke coldly, "All three of you get out!"

The Berts marched out without complaint, but Andre looked at her deeply hurt. "But what if…"

Cupping his cheek in hers, Sophie softened her voice. "What I have to say is between us three only. I am safe. They are _my_ subjects. Go!" Glaring at the two ancient vampires, Andre marched out after his brothers.

Sophie clapped her hands together. "Right, now I can be straight with you. I know you are both strong enough alone to dethrone me and end my existence, not to mention what you could do together. However, I also know that neither of you want to be king; or you would be already. That said there are a few things we need to get straight. I wanted the telepath. Having a telepath in my court would be very advantageous and I saw no reason to miss such an opportunity. Nevertheless, I must confess that is _not_ the reason I sent Bill Compton after her." She gave Godric a soft smile, despite the look of hate he was sending her.

Eric leant forward, placing his hand on his maker's leg to try and calm him. "What do you mean?"

"I have recently created a new child, Hadley. Though, unlike my other children, she was not made for any reason other than I want her with me always. Her happiness is very important to me and since her change she has been pining for home. She is Sookie's cousin. I must confess; I am very _upset_ with how things turned out thanks to Compton. His failures are great. I NEVER told him to seduce the girl, despite his claims. I merely told him to get close to the family and _protect her._ Hadley was clear that she loves Sookie very much but that her gift always crept her out. As a result, Sookie was always there to care for her and help her but in return was snubbed. Hadley also mentions it was Sookie who cared for her mother when Hadley left." The queen sat back and sighed. "In his poor attempts, Compton was the cause of Sookie's heart ache and abuse several times, not to mention the death of their grandmother. When my poor Hadley found out about Adele's death she was terrified for her cousin. She said their Gran was the only person ever close to Sookie. She was afraid what she would do being all alone."

Godric shifted in his seat. "I do not understand. Why are you here if not to claim her?"

Sophie laughed again. "I cannot let _any_ of my court know how important Hadley is. She will be in grave danger, along with her family, if it gets out. Also, I still need to ensure the telepath's protection. I _would_ like to use her skills, but more importantly I wish her to meet with her cousin. I guessed from Compton's report that you are going to be bonding with her. Is this correct?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she peered regally at Godric.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am her soul mate and once she is well I shall be bonding myself to her."

At his words, Sophie frowned. "Ill? Let me guess…" She tapped her nail against her chin a few times. Her eyes had lit up with excitement. "She is going through the fae maturation."

"Majesty?" Eric felt Godric's panic over the bond as his maker realised just how much information the queen really had.

She giggled again, waving her hands. "Calm down! I have kept their heritage a secret. Nial came while Hadley was in the ground. He warned me that her new…_status_ would mean all ties would forever be cut from the Brigant line. However, I bet Sookie is far more powerful anyway. Not that it changes anything," she added on the last part. "All I need are promises that she will be protected at all costs, she has royal protection, and that you will try to get her to visit her cousin. There is no rush on the second part, although if you could ask about being contracted for her telepathic services, I would be grateful. Any questions?"

Both vampires were stunned. Godric had known things would work out but he hadn't expected it to be this easy. "No. As her true mate I am already bound to protect her. I have commanded my child to do the same. As for the rest, I know Sookie would like to see her cousin. She misses her and has spoken a few times about wishing she knew what had happened." The queen nodded with a wide smile at this news, before turning her attention to Eric.

"I can affirm what my maker claims. I am sworn to protect her in any way I can."

Sophie-Ann smiled, rising from her seat. "I am glad to hear it. In that case I know our interests are the same and I can keep you two as allies. Don't worry, boys. She is going to be something wonderful to behold, all that power, but my intentions are quite honourable. I will use any advantages the girl is _willing_ to bestow, but I will never use her as a mere asset. Hadley would never forgive me. Now, I better get back to New Orleans. Have a nice night!" In a blur she was out of the door, the trilling sound of her laughter echoing behind her.

Eric remained seated, still too stunned to grasp what had just happened. "Do you believe her?"

Godric looked over to his child and smiled. "Yes, it seems my mate is even more important than we realised. She wouldn't lie about this; it wouldn't serve her interests. I think we can relax knowing our monarch is behind my union and _invested_ in my mate."

Eric laughed, "I never thought I would hear her speak so openly. However, you are right I do not think this is a ruse. It just makes our duty to protect Sookie even greater. Can you imagine what the queen would do if anything happened?"

Godric smiled sadly, "Eric, you know it wouldn't matter to me. If anything happens to her I am already dead."

Eric sighed, not wanting to think about that. "Come on, I want to tell Sookie the good news. Pam is probably out of her mind with boredom by now."

Godric frowned up at his child. "Can't you feel her?"

Eric shook his head. "No, she is blocking our bond. She knows I am willing to give her some freedom now, as long as she obeys when it's needed."

Godric got up and began to make his way out of the club. He knew Eric could feel his need to get back to Sookie, just as he knew he would follow him there. "You give her too much freedom, Eric. She is spoiled. I am glad you have such a close relationship with her, but if you are not careful she will overstep the boundaries. She is not your mate or your equal…not yet. You must make sure she doesn't try to take control."

Eric laughed, "Pam knows not to disobey my word. Besides, you always gave me my freedom and treated me as an equal."

Godric sighed, "You were different. Despite your blood lust…and other lusts actually, you were always able to show restraint. You may act the big bad sheriff, but we both know deep down you are an honourable person. Come, I want to go home."

With that that each took to the sky. The air was cool and clear, giving them a view of miles around. They flew in silence, both eager to tell Sookie the good news. They hoped she would be pleased. The last thing she needed was anything else to stress over.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 16- Punishment and Power

Pam arrived at Sookie's house with a wide grin on her face. She had spent the whole trip planning out the best way to deal with telepath. Deciding it would be best to be direct, she parked her car at the front of the house and ascended the porch steps.

Knocking twice, she had to wait several minutes for Sookie to answer the door. She looked like hell. Dressed in nothing but a ragged set of pyjamas that had little teddy bears on them, her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Hello, Sookie. How are you this evening?" Sookie blushed at the careful smile Pam faked for her, forcing a small smile of her own.

"Hi Pam, would you like to come in?" Stepping aside, Sookie waited for the vampiress to enter her home.

Grinning wildly, Pam closed the bond with her maker. He was feeling very worried and she didn't want to alert him before it was done. "Yes, yes I would!" Pam headed straight for the kitchen. She had heard that was where the grandmother had died. It was also where Eric had spent the most amount of money. It seemed like a fitting location.

Closing the door, Sookie followed Pam down the hall to the kitchen. She had a strange feeling of dread and something inside her was screaming out a warning of danger. Pam stood and smiled at her for a moment. The look in her eyes was predatory and gleeful.

"I must be honest with you, Sookie." Pam's British accent was more pronounced now. "I really liked you, thought you were interesting. You are good human, Sookie. However," She took a step closer to the telepath, not giving her a chance to speak. "You are _unhealthy_ for my maker. Because of you he is in conflict with our queen. Because of you he is distracted and has spent thousands on doing up your home. Because of you he is different and I cannot let it go on. You are a plague on him, Sookie Stackhouse and for that you will die!" Pam's voice remained stony and honest.

Sookie gasped as she realised what Pam's intentions were. Immediately her brain whizzed through her new knowledge to find a way to protect herself. Just as Pam lunged forward, Sookie chanted the few words that could save her. Blue light shot out of her hands and sent Pam flying into the fridge, leaving a dent as she dropped to the floor. It had been a simple spell, one used to channel the light of the moon into pure energy. Had it been daylight she would have channelled the sun and it would have been twenty times stronger. As it was, Sookie staggered back a little, her head becoming slightly foggy.

Pam was slow to recover, but quick enough to lunge again before Sookie could run. The words were chanted once more under her breath and the vampire flew into the kitchen table. Shards of wood flew in every direction as the echoing crash reverberated around the room. Pam was quicker to recover this time. Snarling, fangs bared, she got up again and started forward. The words were chanted, Pam was quicker.

"Not this time, you little bitch!" Diving to the right, the vampire avoided the blow, instead causing the cooker to implode. Pam glared at Sookie, retrieving a wooden chair and throwing it at the telepath.

Sookie felt the force of the chair knock her down, the air forced painfully from her lungs. Crying out, she felt blood trickle down her face from the gash now on her forehead. Pain seared her entire body and she couldn't think. All should could do was feel. Pain, fear, Pam was getting closer.

There was a distant drumming. The clunking of high heeled shoes on a wooden floor. The sound of screaming. Sookie's head lolled and she realised it was almost over.

Godric and Eric landed on the porch at the same time. In that same second they heard the sound of Sookie crying out in pain. Rushing inside, Godric picked Sookie's now unconscious body from the floor and cradled her in his lap. Assessing her wounds he realised her head was badly cut and she had multiple bruises. Glancing up with hatred, he noticed Pam was being dragged outside by Eric. His child was carrying the bitch by her throat. There was nothing but fear and regret over the bond.

Godric held her closer, her warm body comforting him. Listening to her steady heartbeat, he prayed. His child's child had almost killed his mate. If he had been one second later… he didn't know what to do. The fury in his heart demanded Pam die. Yet, through all the rage, he knew this had happened because she hadn't been told. All along Eric had been right. They needed to know who Sookie was.

Lifting her easily, Godric took her to the bedroom and placed her tenderly between the sheets. He leaned over her, licking the blood away and using his own to seal the cut on her head. Not ceasing his gentle caresses, he reached out with one hand and picked up his phone. Ludwig didn't answer; instead she popped in beside him.

Her hands scanned Sookie's entire body and her scowl deepened. "This is very strange." Shaking her head, she pocked a knobbly finger into Sookie's mouth and gasped.

"What?" Godric asked alarmed.

"She is already in the final stage. This is _unheard_ of! I don't know what to say. Not only is she going through the process significantly faster than any before her, but she should be in agony now. She's not. She's not in much pain at all!" Ludwig hopped of the bed and started digging in her little black bag.

"That's a good thing! I don't want her to be in pain. What can I do to help her?" Godric pleaded with the annoying healer, his fingers still stroking along Sookie's arm, toying with her fingers.

Ludwig's eyes shot up at the question, her gaze fixed on Godric's hands. She hummed to herself, "I wonder?" Taking out a small vial of purple liquid, Ludwig jumped back on the bed. "I need three glasses of water."

Godric nodded, taking one final look at Sookie's still face, he headed out of the room. The second he left the room, Sookie began to scream. "What? What's wrong?" The screaming abruptly stopped as he returned to the room.

Ludwig smiled. "You left."

Godric growled, frustrated by the answer. "You told me you need water."

The healer chuckled, "I lied. I wanted to test my theory. I was right!"

"What is going on?" Godric's tone was demanding and cold. The threat clear in his words.

Ludwig smiled at the vampire. She had never like fangs, but this one was different. He had to be. She actually felt quite honoured that she would get to witness such a miracle. Never had she expected the little telepath to be so different, so _important._ A Brigant with a vampire as a soul mate!

"You are her soul mate. She takes strength and comfort in you. I believe that as long as you are with her she can get through this with little pain. I don't know why she is maturing so fast, perhaps it is because she has had vampire blood in the past? I doubt we will ever know. All you need to be sure of is that you need to be beside her until she wakes. I believe then she will be fully mature and her power training can be completed. However, be warned that her family will destroy you if you cause her harm."

Godric was surprised to find the healer's eyes were soft and full of sympathy. "I will never cause her harm!"

"Then you need to do a better job of protecting her!" With that the little healer popped away.

Godric sat still for several moments, just watching Sookie rest. He knew that the time was close. He was finally going to claim his mate in every way and then they could be together forever. A part of him rejoiced at the thought, but a greater part was lost to fear and concern. The healer was right. Sookie needed, no she _deserved_, to be protected from his kind. He was going to have to make her position _very _clear. He was also afraid that something would go wrong. What if she died? So many had before. What if she rejected him? It seemed so very impossible that things would work out; so many things were against them. His heart heavy, he lay on the bed beside his mate and cradled her against his chest. No matter what, Godric was going to be the best mate in the history of love. It was what she deserved. She had saved him, after all.

Meanwhile, Eric stood towering over Pam in the yard. He could feel her fear and confusion over the bond. He had thrown her into the mud, her new Prada suit ruined in the process. He was shaking slightly from the anger and fear he felt. She had disobeyed him. He hadn't told her much, but he _had_ made it clear Sookie was to be protected. Not only had she ignored him, taken control as Godric warned. She had almost killed her. The little fairy girl who owned his maker and he had vowed to protect. She had almost undone everything.

"Eric, please!" Pam begged, blood tears fell from her eyes and she was shaking with fear. He couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

"Pamela, I warned you she was to be protected. I _sent _you to protect her…and you do this!" His voice was as cold as ice, he was sure his eyes were just as hard. "I will punish you for this. Pray my maker doesn't order me to end you. Sookie is Godric's soul mate. She saved his life in Dallas and I vowed to protect her always, no matter the cost. This night the queen ordered us to protect her, she has royal protection! I cannot believe you would betray me so thoroughly!" He began to pace back and forth in front of her.

Pam gasped as she realised her mistake. Eric wasn't in love with her; he was protecting his maker…just as she had. "I thought I was saving you," she cried. "You have been so distant and distracted. You have been pulling away from me, from your duties…everything. I thought if she was gone you would get better." Pam moved so that she was kneeling before her maker. "I would do anything for you, Master, you know this." Her shoulders shook from the sobs she was suppressing.

Eric shook his head at the sorry sight before him. He did know how much Pam loved him. He had thought he could trust her on anything. "But you still disobeyed me. Pamela, I order you as your maker to protect Sookie Stackhouse with every means at your disposal. You will see that no harm comes to her when you can prevent it. I order you to treat her with respect and obey all her commands. Now, return to Fangtasia. I will punish you shortly. I wish to speak with my maker first."

Unable to take the look of disgust and anger in his eyes, Pam nodded meekly and waited for him to return to the house before she obeyed. The whole way to Fangtasia she cursed herself. She was afraid what the night would hold for her. She knew how painful Eric's punishments could be and she had never done anything this bad before. What's more she knew Godric would be a million times worse. Her grandsire was a wonderful vampire and she loved him greatly, however she knew when angered he became a monster other monsters could fear. The only comfort she had was that they had kept Sookie's identity a secret. She could vow to protect the telepath in the future. She really did like Sookie, even more now she knew how important she was to her family.

Eric marched through Sookie's house with a heavy heart. The damage in the kitchen was extensive and he knew he would need to get a crew in to fix it in the morning. That was the easy part. How was he meant to face his maker after this? Godric was shielding himself now; Eric had no way to detect his feelings. However, he knew his maker well. He was going to be so angry. Unable to hide, the warrior in him wouldn't allow it; Eric knocked once and walked into the bedroom.

"How is she?" Eric smiled softly at the way Godric was holding his mate. She was nestled into his chest amongst the sheets. Godric glanced up with ancient sadness.

"She is in the final stage. The healer feels she will be done soon and I need to remain beside her. However, I fear still." Godric's face hardened. "What of Pamela?"

Eric drew closer to the bed. They were using hushed whispers so Sookie would never hear. "I have ordered her to protect and respect Sookie. She is on her way to Fangtasia for her punishment. I am uncertain as what to do with her. You were wronged more than I."

Godric smiled cruelly," And if my mate did not need me as she does I would take great pleasure in teaching that lesson. However, I_ am_ needed here. She is your child, Eric. I know she was not told everything, but she was told enough. Punish her as you will, but make it clear that she will both apologise, make payment for the blood offense and pay with her life for any future grievances."

"You do not wish me to end her?" Eric asked, surprised.

Godric glanced at his love and smiled softly. "Would you, if I asked it?"

Eric frowned at the thought. He didn't want to destroy Pam. "Yes."

Godric nodded. "You show as much reluctance at the concept as I did. I will not ask that of you, Eric. She didn't know everything, besides Sookie would be upset to think she paid with her life. No, punish her for disobeying you and warn her of Sookie's role. We can go from there."

Eric nodded, his mind was already thinking up suitable punishments. He would claim her fangs and chain her in silver for a couple of days. That and her credit cards should do the trick. "Do you need anything of me before I depart, master?"

Godric was back to watching his love intently. "No, I shall call you if I need anything, but I wish to be alone with her."

"Have a good night, Master." Eric left his maker and took to the sky. Something deep inside him had relaxed. He had the feeling Sookie was going to change all of their lives in ways yet to be seen. He smiled widely at the thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 17- One

Sookie felt different. Her body felt stronger and she could feel a warm energy flowing through her. It was nice. Blinking open her eyes, she smiled up at the green orbs glowing down on her.

"Good morning, lux mea. You will never know how happy I am to see you awake." Godric was wrapped all around her, she realised. Their legs tangled and his body encasing hers. She snuggled into his chest and inhaled. He did the same.

"I feel so…alive." Sookie explained with a small giggle. She had never felt so wonderful before. Her whole body felt charged with vitality and health.

"I am glad you are well, my love." The heat in Godric's gaze made the hair on Sookie's body stand to attention. She also got the sense he was highly relieved. He had explained how dangerous and painful the final stage could be, yet she had felt little pain and she knew, as she knew she needed air, it was over. She was now a mature fae.

Placing her hand on Godric's face, she marvelled at how tanned her skin looked. "Kiss me!"

Godric bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers. He could taste her fairy essence on her lips, so like sunshine, so tasty. Sookie threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him to her, as if she were afraid he would stop. NEVER!

Their kiss deepened, tongues dancing as they moaned into each other. Godric felt his fangs click down and Sookie immediately swirled her tongue over them. His erection throbbed.

Pulling away to gasp for air, Sookie levelled Godric with all her emotions. She had been to hell and back and all the time he had been there, beside her, supporting her. She loved him and wanted their connection complete. "I love you, Godric. It's time you made me yours!" Her words came out in a husky whisper, but the change in his eyes told her he wanted her, too.

The vampire pulled back a little to look down at his angel. She was so beautiful, a goddess before him. He felt so _unworthy,_ but he was grateful for her all the same. "Are you sure, lux mea? I have made my wishes clear. I want you to be mine as I am yours. However, this is no little matter. A bond would be permanent. We would always be connected and nothing could change that."

Sookie smiled up at his hesitance. She knew he was only looking out for her. "I love you, Godric. I am sure. Besides, we are soul mates; we are already connected forever!"

Seeing no argument to her logic, Godric pressed his lips to hers once more for an urgent kiss. She was so hot and soft. He couldn't get enough of her. "You are everything to me!" He vowed between kisses. "I love you with all that I have and all that I am. I swear I will treasure you and protect you. All vampires will see you as my mate. I will be there for you until the end of time, Sookie."

Sitting up, Godric pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. She smiled lovingly back at him. "I swear you will always come first for me, Godric. I love you so much and I always will. Now make us one!" Brushing her hair aside, he licked her neck before sliding his fangs into her. They both trembled a little as the pleasure of the action washed over them. After a minute, Sookie bent over and bit, hard, into his neck. Blue light swirled around them as they exchanged blood and their new bond opened up. Love, joy and peace washed over them both in a tide of orgasmic bliss.

When they were done, they sat still for a moment, foreheads pressed together and arms hugging each other tight. "I want you to make love to me," Sookie whispered.

Godric kissed her lightly, "Nothing would make me happier." He slowly undressed her, placing her in the centre of the bed so that he could undress himself. All the time, she watched him with love and adoration glowing in her bright blue eyes. He had never felt more wanted.

Once they were both naked, Godric climbed in between her legs, hovering over her he kissed down her throat, over her breasts. She moaned at his talented kisses and squirmed under him as his hands wandered. Teasing her nub with one hand he bit into her breast and sucked hard. Two fingers entered her and began to pump. Sookie screamed as she was overwhelmed by pleasure. She could feel him claiming her, preparing her and also his joy and taking her blood. Just as her second orgasm began, Godric used his free hand and pushed a bleeding wrist towards her. Sookie didn't hesitate. Gripping his wrist with both hands, she gulped down his ancient blood, binding them tighter.

"Are you sure?" Godric peered down at her with so much love, hope and heat.

Sookie could feel the tip of him at her entrance. She knew it was time. He was everything she would ever need and she wanted this. "I'm yours."

Knowing he had already prepared her for this moment, Godric didn't hold back. Thrusting in to the hilt, he joined them. Sookie screamed at the pleasure and he couldn't hold back a small roar at the feeling. He had never felt such a connection before. He was hot, slick and tight, but he could also feel her pleasure from him filling her. Their bodies began to move and the moaning increased. The harder and faster he fucked her the more she wanted. It seemed they were both as insatiable, _wild_ as each other. As the building euphoria grew to mind bending intensity and blue energy washed through them both, Godric bit. Sookie was quick to follow and with their blood they shared something else. Sookie could feel her power, her light, seeking him and encasing him. She could also feel his blood charging her. She knew, with her new magical instincts, that she had made him immune to sunlight and he had made her stronger.

Eventually the waves of the orgasm subsided and they just lay together. Godric continued to nuzzle her as she stoked her fingers lightly along his back. "I am yours, Sookie. Thank you, lux mea for doing this."

"What do you mean?" Sookie questioned, still not stopping her fingers.

"I have never felt so…so…" Godric struggled for words that would adequately explain how he was feeling. There were no words he could think of that expressed the love, comfort, belonging and peace that she had given him. His whole life he had felt unloved and alone. Not anymore.

"Me either," Sookie admitted. "We are each other's. We belong together, I guess. You are my family now and I am yours. I…I…" Sookie struggled to explain how much it meant to her. She had always been the 'freak' and expected to die alone. She was grateful for her vampire.

"I know," Godric chuckled. "What do you think of our new connection, my bonded?"

Sookie giggled, in part because of the question (and the eagerness coming over the bond) but also at the way his fingers were tickling her sides. "I love it! I love feeling connected to you."

Godric was about to suggest another round, but he felt a pang of something over the bond. It took him half a second to realise his mate was hungry. After everything she had been through he was ashamed he was only just noticing. "Come, lux mea. Let's get up so I can get you fed."

Sookie pouted as her vampire pulled away and began to dress. She could feel his determination over the bond and she _was_ hungry, so she didn't argue. Godric was just pulling on a sweater when she heard it.

_Must take better care of her. She's everything. Got to keep her healthy and protect her. Love her._

Sookie gasped, "Shit!"

"What?" Godric was sat on the side of the bed in an instant, hovering near her, assessing for harm.

"I can hear your thoughts!" Sookie wasn't afraid of admitting this to him. She knew he would never harm her, but it didn't make her happy about it. She loved the mental peace vampires gave her.

Godric felt her irritation and disappointment, along with a wash of his own relief. "It that all?" He chuckled, pulling her into his lap and pressing a kiss to her lips. He sent her his thoughts.

_I expect you can do many things now you have matured. This will be a good thing as you will be safer and we can talk without being over heard. I love you, Sookie. Now, what else do you think you can do? Can you project?_

Sookie hated hearing his thoughts but she couldn't argue that he was right. Plus, his kisses were so good. She would listen to him all day if he kissed her like this every time.

_I don't know, never tried. I am aware of my fairy gifts. I can tell you about them later. Can you hear me? I love you, too! (Annoying vampire.)_

Godric laughed into her mouth and pulled away. "I heard you. What else can you do, feisty fairy?"

Sookie smirked at his teasing tone. She could feel his desperate curiosity over the bond. "This and that." She shrugged her shoulders.

Growling, Godric pulled her up and began to dress her. He wanted to question her further but she was _really_ hungry. "Come, you can tell me about it while you eat."

They settled into the kitchen. Sookie was surprised it looked as good as new. "What happened? How long was I out?"

Godric left her seated at the table as he began fixing her a bacon salad sandwich with chips. "You were 'out' for two days. Eric had his work crew come and fix this on the first day. He also came last night to give me a report and check on you. I am glad you are awake as I have run out of Ludwig's magic tonic. She stated I cannot have any more without harming myself."

Sookie could feel his anger at the doctor and his worry over Eric. "You don't know?"

Godric paused and looked at Sookie over his shoulder. He didn't understand her surprise. "Know what?"

Sookie tilted her head as she explained her thinking. "During the final exchange, I gave you my light. You are now immune to sunlight. You made me stronger, too."

Godric's grin was like the cat that got the cream. "How do _you_ know this?"

Sookie shrugged. "It's a fae thing. I can sense magic and understand what is happening. It's amazing, actually. I can _feel_ the magic keeping you alive. It's darker than mine, but it's really strong. I can also sense your ability to fly and your connection with Eric."

Godric placed her plate and a drink in front of her as he sat beside her. "And we are back full circle. What else can you do?"

Sookie took a big bite out of her sandwich and moaned at the taste. He had gotten it just right. She had never tasted anything so good…well, maybe one thing. "I can pop anywhere I want. I can use my light as a weapon," at Godric's questioning stare and interest she giggled. "I'll show you later. I think I will also be able to use my light to move things with my mind, but that will need developing. I doubt I will be any good for a long time. I can feel my light isn't strong enough yet." She took another bite, not bothered by Godric's scrutiny.

"You are an incredible woman. I am proud of what you have become." Godric reached out and handed Sookie a small box. He had hidden it the night before when Eric had delivered it for him.

Sookie smiled at the ring. It was a platinum wedding band and it was inscribed with the perfect sentiment.

_G & S Soul mates for eternity_

Sookie finally noticed that a matching ring was already on Godric's ring finger. Grinning like a fool, she handed him the ring and held her hand out expectantly. He quickly placed it where it belonged and kissed her hand for good measure.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." She wiped away the tears and kissed him.

"When the law changes we can make it official, but all will see you as my wife. You are my one mate and no marriage certificate can mean more than that!" Godric urged her to finish eating and she dutifully obliged.

"So, is everything alright with Eric? What happened with the queen? Is Pam alright?" The questions poured out as Sookie realised how far behind she was. So much had happened and she didn't understand half of it.

Godric chuckled at her curiosity, although he couldn't stop his anger at hearing her concern for _Pam._ She had finished her meal now, so he lifted her into his arms (despite her protests) and carried her to the living room. They curled up on the couch. "Eric is fine. He wishes for us to go to Fangtasia once you are well and ready. I have him keeping me up to date on everything and he has been nearly as concerned for you as I have. Pamela was worried you were causing her maker trouble and has been punished for disobeying him. I could have demanded her life, but I didn't think you would want that." Godric paused to give her the chance to respond.

Sookie shuddered. "No, I certainly wouldn't want her to die because of me!"

Godric smiled at her kind heart and kissed her cheek. "I know, lux mea. Instead, Eric has taken her credit cards and her fangs. She has spent the last two days in silver and has been unable to feed. She will be released tonight and I expect her to come and apologise. I am unsure what payment Eric will order her to make to you, but there will be one! She will never harm you again. Eric ordered her to protect you at all costs and I hope you shall not be afraid."

Sookie giggled at his concern. Sookie know that Pam's attack had been unfortunate timing. If she hadn't been in the final change she would have kicked the vampires' ass. "I'm not afraid and I am glad it is all sorted out. What about the queen?"

Godric sighed. He didn't think he would ever completely understand her. "She was strange. It seems her reasoning for wanting you is not as we thought. She didn't order Bill to seduce you, only to protect you. She is now Hadley's maker. She wanted you to come and see your cousin as she has grown homesick. She would also like a contract to secure your telepathic services, but you are under her protection as queen."

Sookie didn't have chance to process all of that. Only one thought swirled around her mind. "HADLEY'S A VAMPIRE!? WHAT THE FUCK?"

Godric felt a pang of hurt before he realised Sookie wasn't upset her cousin was undead, merely shocked. In fact, she was feeling happy and relieved. "I do not understand your feelings, Sookie."

Sookie smiled at the frustration he was feeling. "I thought she was dead. I am glad she is not and she found someone to care for her. Of course I will see her and if you think it safe I will have a contract with the queen. I can't believe Hadley is alright!"

Godric relaxed as he felt the wash of relief turn to joy and excitement. He had never expected her to think being a vampire 'alright'. Maybe there was hope for their future after all?


	18. Chapter 18

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 18- Birth right

Sookie giggled at the look of awe and wonder on Godric's face. They were in her backyard, enjoying the sunlight. She had been showing him how her light worked. The debris of destroyed cans, bottles and rocks was all over the place, although Godric had promised to clean up if she kept showing him.

"It can't be as easy as you say. Surely you must have to concentrate, or sum up the energy?"

Sookie shook her head. "Nope, it's PART. OF. ME!" _Time fifty two_, she thought as she reached out and exploded the six foot log resting in her yard. There was little more than ash left. Godric's grip on her hips tightened but it didn't hurt. She still couldn't believe how hard this was for a _vampire_ to accept. After talking about her cousin and their bond, they had enjoyed a _very _long shower and the demonstrations began. First, he had asked her to teleport. They had been to Paris, London, Rome and she had enjoyed an ice-cream stop in Hawaii. It hadn't tired her one bit and she knew that was Godric's gift to her. A normal fae would have been drained from such a trip, but his strength made her able to keep going and not get tired. It was only then that she had begun to explain her light. She had shown him how it worked by moving a few small things and exploding objects, but he still questioned her.

"How do you mean?"

Sookie sighed. "Do you have to think about your blood healing me?" She turned back to glare at him. He seemed unfazed by her annoyance; although she knew he was worried by her thirst. She had been ignoring her need to stop and have a drink in order to appease his curiosity. He could feel it.

"No, it just works. The magic in my blood does all the work." He shook his head a little and gave her a warm smile.

"Exactly! I am a fairy. We are, in essence, magical so the light in me does all the work. I just choose when I use it. It is part of me, like my hand or foot."

Kissing her neck, Godric chuckled into her skin. "I understand. I know you have had enough. Thank you for indulging me, love. Let's go inside."

Sookie turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry I got snippy. Let's go watch a movie, you can pick."

They headed towards the house, hands entwined. Just as they reached the porch a black limo pulled into the drive. Sookie watched in confusion as a tall man in his sixties climbed out. From his strange thoughts she knew he wasn't human and he was a lawyer. Godric had tensed beside her, but on the appearance of the man he relaxed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mr Catalliades, what are you doing here?" There was a friendly note to his voice that made Sookie curious.

"Hello, Godric. They told me to expect you, although not during daylight! It is a pleasure to see you again. I am here on business with Miss Stackhouse." He smiled charmingly at Sookie.

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Would you like to come in for a drink?" The gentleman smiled at her and the action caused Sookie to shiver.

"That would be wonderful!" He gave her a little bow.

Sookie quickly prepared some drinks and handed them out, having seen her guest to the living room. He wasn't thinking much other than how nice she seemed, so she had yet to figure out what he wanted. Godric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit on his lap. He chuckled in her ear as he felt her unease at being so improper. "Relax, lux mea. This is fine."

Mr Catilliades watched the pair with rapt fascination. Sookie was as charming as he had been told, but there was something about her that called to him. He knew she was going to be a powerful force one day. "I shall not waste time in getting to the point. I work for the Queen of Louisiana, this is common knowledge. However, I also work for another powerful royal family. The Brigants have been the most valued clients of my family for millennia. You, my dear, have finally matured and with such a milestone comes a whole host of complications. I am here today on behalf of your great grandfather. Nial is an old friend of mine, as well as my client, and he wished me to tell you in person of your new status. They have been aware of you for a long time, but due to fae law could not interfere until you matured. As a fully-fledged fairy you are now free to come and go from the fae realm as you please. Unfortunately, the portals are currently closed. There has been much unrest and war over the last few months. Your family are desperate to meet you, but until the fighting has stopped it is safer for you to remain here." The lawyer frowned and took a long drink of the iced tea Sookie had provided.

Sookie shifted in her seat. She didn't really understand what she was hearing. "What are you trying to say?" She sensed the lawyer was building up to something big.

Catilliades looked sadly at her. "It is traditional for a fairy, on their maturation, to be given their birth right. In your case this is twofold. First, is your trust fund." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet, handing it to Sookie.

Sookie took the leather wallet nervously, opening it up to find four black bank cards and one golden card. "What are these?"

The lawyer smiled at her and his eyes sparked with excitement. "Your trust fund. The black cards are Swiss accounts in your name. They each hold twenty million dollars and are yours to spend as you wish. The golden card is your savings account. That contains one billion dollars and has several restrictions. You are only able to access three million a year from that account, although the interest will be transferred to your spending accounts at the start of each financial year. You are a Brigant and this is your right. It was set up on your birth, but only now you have matured does it truly become yours." He shrugged and smiled fondly.

Sookie shook her head back and forth. She couldn't believe this and Godric's dismay over the bond wasn't helping. "I…erm…I don't think I can accept this, sir."

At her refusal the lawyer laughed. "There is no choice here, my dear. It _IS_ yours. Secondly, there is the matter of title. Your official title is now _Princess_ Sookie Stackhouse Brigant. The prince wanted me to assure you he will not be offended if you continue to use your previous name, however by blood and by light you are a fairy princess and should be aware of your status. I think he wished you to understand that he regrets not being able to show you how much you were worth growing up. Anyway, you know now. I shall take my leave. I am sure I shall be seeing you again soon, my dear."

Too stunned to really respond just yet, Sookie followed the layer out on autopilot. She mechanically shook his hand and waved as he pulled away in his fancy car. It wasn't until she was back on the couch with Godric holding her worriedly it all settled in. "What the FUCK!"

Godric didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was worried by Sookie's shock, but in truth he had been expecting something like this. In fact, he had been expecting something _**much**_ worse.

Sookie turned to Godric with pleading eyes, "I don't understand this. Why would he do something like this? I don't even know him? My whole life I have been a poor nobody… I don't understand." Hot tears began to run down her cheeks as she thought back to how everyone she had ever known saw her.

Godric ached at the pain in her voice, the desolation she felt. Holding her close to his chest he rocked her gently. "The money would have been set up when you were born, Sookie. The fae are all stinking rich, your family, the royal family even more so. I assure you these sums, while large to you- even to me- are nothing but pocket change to your kin. However, their laws are strict when mixing with other races. Also, as Catalliades stated, you _are_ a princess. It doesn't matter how you grew up, or what anyone ever thought of you before. By blood you are a royal fae, as such you can demand the respect of all supernaturals and the protection of many, too. It is your birth right, my love. I know it seems strange, but it really only offers you more freedom. You have the means to do anything you wish and I am certain you will meet your family. From what I have heard of your great grandfather, he is fiercely protective over his kin. Be happy, Sookie. This is a good thing."

Sookie managed to curl up into him, giving him a watery smile. He was sending her love and support over the bond. She knew he was probably right. It just all felt so alien to her. "I love you so much, Godric."

Pressing a kiss to her head, he whispered into her ear, "As I love you, lux mea."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Sookie gazed up at Godric. "What is our life going to be like?" She asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Godric was unsettled by the emotions coming from his mate.

"Well, I was a barmaid and you were a vampire sheriff. Everything happened so fast. You left, I got sick, Sam fired me…what are we going to do? What will our lives be like?" Sookie was trying really hard to keep the fear at bay. She knew Godric would be with her no matter what they faced, but the thought of this unknown life was daunting.

"We can do anything we want, Love. I wish to stay near Eric for a while and the queen's requests must be dealt with soon…other than that I shall be wherever you are. I have seen and done much, Sookie. I only wish to be with you. I shall not lie. There will always be some danger for us; however I believe we can overcome it together. The real question is what do _you_ want your life to be? What do you want to do, Sookie?"

Sookie bit her lip and sighed. "I never really thought about it. I didn't get an education; my disability meant school was torture for me. I didn't really let myself dream. I thought I would always be a barmaid stuck in this town." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well there is no rush. You can take as long as you want to figure it out and in the meantime we shall deal with the queen and have some fun. Just, promise me, my love, as soon as you know that you will tell me. I cannot be happy unless I am sure you are." He cradled her face tenderly, his soul reaching out to her. He meant every word. She was everything to him and he knew he would never survive if anything were to steal her away.

"I promise. I will think about it and let you know." Their lips met and Sookie let herself get lost in the wonderful vampire she knew would always be hers.

**AN: I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have been crazy busy and RL has taken some very stressful twists and turns. This story is just over half way. I know exactly where I want it to go and hopefully I shall be getting more done very soon. Thanks to those who are still reading. xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 19- A night on the town.

"What is it, Eric? I can feel your annoyance from here!" Godric chuckled into the phone. He had always taken great amusement from his child's irritation. The fact Sookie was swimming with happiness as she dressed for a night out at Fangtasia only made his mood improve even further. They had spent the previous night, and much of the morning, making love. The remainder of the day had been spent watching movies and talking. They had agreed it was time to get out. Sookie wanted to get out of the house and she knew she needed to read Eric's bar as she had promised so long ago. Godric had agreed, sensing his mate's longing and also knowing the importance he claim her properly.

"When did being a sheriff mean dealing with incompetent morons? I am so fucking bored! I had to banish five vampires this week alone for breaking the rules, all of them turned in the last decade. I miss real action and don't get me started on the vermin!"

Godric laughed at Eric's complaints. He had heard it all before. Eric was a fully-fledged Viking when Godric had found him…nothing had changed in a thousand years. "Cheer up, Eric. I am bringing Sookie to the bar tonight. I am sure she shall provide you some form of entertainment. Will Pamela be there?" There was a cold edge to the question that Eric knew all too well.

"She is working as a waitress this week. I shall ensure she uses this opportunity to apologise and pay restitution. However, I know she deeply regrets her actions, Master." There was a subtle pleading in Eric's voice. No one else would have detected it, but Godric had learnt his child's ways centuries ago.

"Worry not, Eric. You are her maker and have seen to her punishment. I am not happy, but Sookie shall dictate my actions on this and we both know she will have forgiven Pam as soon as it happened. I just want her to have some fun and be recognised in her true position. We shall be going to New Orleans soon to meet with the queen and I don't want Sookie to get stressed out after all she has been through." Godric smiled as he felt Sookie sending a wave of love to him over the bond in response to his angst.

"I understand, Master. As always, I am at your service should you require anything. I look forward to your visit. Sookie is always good to liven things up a bit and the vermin have been asking about you." There was a clear chuckle in his voice. Godric had always hated being on display.

"Very well," he said in resigned voice, "We shall be with you within the hour." With nothing left to say Godric hung up. Getting up from the kitchen table, he headed in search of his bonded.

"What's wrong? Should I change?" Sookie paused in the middle of her bedroom at the look on Godric's face. She had just finished getting ready when he had come to her, freezing in the doorway with a blank expression. She was wearing a low cut black leather top and tight fitting leather pants. Her hair was loose and she had curled the ends. It was as 'fangbanger' as she was willing to get.

Shaking his head, Godric entered the room and scooped her up into his arms. "No, you look ravishing."

Sookie giggled, "Why do I get the feeling I am about to be ravish_ed_ if we don't get going?" She laughed again as he kissed her, hard, before groaning into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she kissed him back with an equal amount of passion.

"I can't get enough of you, lux mea," Godric growled into her mouth, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. He gripped at her clothes, being careful not to damage them as he peeled them away. His mouth found her nipple causing a feral growl. He lifted her up and purred as he felt her legs wrap around him and their crotches come into contact.

"Please, Godric. I need to feel you," Sookie begged into his mouth. Her hands were buried deep into his hair.

Using his vampire speed, he managed to lower her pants and his own enough to comply. With one deep thrust he was sheathed inside her to the hilt. They both moaned at the contact. Their pace was fast, frenzied and furious as they so desperately tried to reach their peak together. Sookie let one hand fall so she could play with her clit as Godric teased her neck with his fangs. She knew he wouldn't feed. He had already taken too much the night before, but he could feel how much it thrilled her to have him scrape the soft skin there.

Staring into each other's eyes they writhed together until the bond was filled with wave after wave of orgasmic bliss. It was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. Godric marvelled at how different it was with Sookie. Sex with her was more than just gratification, it was more than love…something seemed to happen to them, connecting them and filling up some part deep inside that nothing else could ever reach. It was mind blowing and sublime. He would never let her go.

Sookie rested her forehead on Godric's shoulder as she began to calm, "I love you," she whispered into his hear, her fingers making lazy patterns on his shoulder blades.

"You are my light, Sookie. Come, we must get ready. I told Eric we would not be long."

The line outside Fantasia was extraordinarily long and Sookie winced as she heard their thoughts. Godric was gripping her hand as he led her into the club, but it didn't stop the deluge of jealous insults. Her telepathy seemed to have enhance with her fae maturation, unfortunately her shields had not.

"Good evening, Sookie, Master. What can I get for you?" Tilly, a short and rather odd waitress asked as they settled into Eric's booth. The man himself was nowhere in sight and Godric assumed he was conducting business in his office. He could feel a great deal of frustration.

"Nothing for me, Sookie?" Godric turned and asked his bonded with a hint of concern. He could feel her pain and sadness. She was still gripping his hand rather tightly, not that he cared. He would chop it off and present it to her if she asked for it. However, his bonded was unwell and unhappy. He was very worried.

"Can I get a ginger ale, please?" She asked timidly.

The waitress beamed at her, "Of course, right away." She turned to place the order but was stopped by Sookie's plea.

"Wait!" Tilly peaked over her shoulder curiously. "You don't happen to have any Tylenol, do you?"

"Oh! Er…I think there is some in the first aid box. I'll go look."

"Thank you," Sookie called out as she watched the girl skip away.

"What can I do?" Godric asked, stroking her hand and wrapping his arm around her protectively. It was all he could do to stay seated. He just wanted to get her out of there.

Smiling sadly up at him, Sookie shook her head a little. "The only way to make it better is for me to get used to the thoughts again and learn how to block them. This is why I always worked in a public place. As much as I hate them, it is always worse if I don't get regular contact with people. I'll be fine, promise." She stretched up to kiss him lightly. They both knew she was lying, but it was a lie they had to pretend to believe. What other choice was there?

Sookie rested her head on Godric's chest and closed her eyes. It hadn't been this bad in a _long_ time. She could barely distinguish one thought from another and she was pretty certain she was hearing vampires; too… she was definitely hearing the Weres loud and clear. There was even a goblin in tonight.

Tilly arrived with her drink and pills just as Eric appeared. He sat opposite the couple and waved the waitress away with a flick of his fingers. However, Sookie reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist before she could leave.

"Thank you, Tilly. I know what you had to go through to get these for me and I am grateful."

The girl's eyes watered and her face blushed. "I don't like to think of others in pain, you are welcome." Sookie could feel how uneasy she was so she let her go with a small smile.

Sookie ignored the curious looks she was getting from both vampires and took two tablets with a long gulp of water. Settling back into the booth, and Godric, when she was done, she sighed in resignation. "Go ahead, ask…" She prompted.

Eric didn't hesitate, "What was that all about? What would she have had to 'go through' to get you medication?" There was more than just general curiosity in his tone. Sookie detected both a deep sense of concern for her wellbeing and also a concern for his business.

"You are blind to the interactions of your human staff, Eric," Sookie answered bluntly." She didn't care just then if she offended him. She was both in pain and worried for Tilly. "The waitresses are NOT friendly. In fact, half of them are so desperate to become a vampire's pet that they are constantly trying to one up each other. Tilly went into the locker room to ask if anyone had any pain medication and had to face insults and derision, not to mention one of them held her up against a wall to downright threaten her when they realised why she was asking. Tilly is a good person and a good waitress, but she struggles to do her job effectively at times because most of your staff won't work as a team. At least three of the girls have taken time off during a shift to fuck a vampire and be fed upon. The others then have to work to cover the abandoned areas. I really think you need to get rid of some of them and hire people who want to work, not get attention." Sookie fumed as she thought about how mean some of them had become. She was surprised they hadn't started out right fighting with each other.

Eric looked down at Sookie in shock. "How would we not have known? Pam checks on them all regularly." Flinching as he felt a warning from Godric over his maker-child bond, Eric quickly added, "I don't mean to insult you. I believe what you are saying. I just do not understand it."

Sookie shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'what did you expect?' "You don't give a crap. You barely notice the humans around you unless you want something from one of them." At this Sookie raised an eye brow. "Pam is much the same. She checks on them, but they have learnt if they show subservience and wait until she is feeding they can do whatever they want."

Eric ran his hand through his hair. He was completely taken off guard. However, he couldn't deny she was right. He didn't care about the humans. He had vampire business to worry about. However, he _did_ care about his bar. If they were not doing their jobs effectively then his business would be in jeopardy. Quickly a number of solutions flitted through his mind. He quickly dismissed thoughts of taking the girls to his dungeon for questioning. He didn't think Sookie would approve and he _knew_ Godric wouldn't.

Godric smiled down with pride as he placed a reverent kiss to Sookie's head. He could feel her pain and exhaustion, along with her desire to master her telepathy once more. "We can go home whenever you want, my love. You only need to say so." He had whispered the words in her ear, but Sookie looked up at him. Her wide doe eyes captivated him with their purity.

"I know. I want to stay a while longer, though. It will never get better unless I practise."

Eric noticed their exchange with a hint of concern. "What is it?" He directed the question at his maker, although for the first time he noticed the tightening around Sookie's eyes.

"Her telepathy has advanced while her shields have not. She is in a great deal of pain, which is why the waitress got her the medication." Godric answered simply, pulling her into him even closer somehow.

"There's no need to worry. It's unpleasant but I am used to it. It was always like this when I was a child. I just need to work on filtering everyone and building up my shields again." She shrugged once more, not wanting to discuss it any further. "How have you been, Eric? Thanks for sortin' out my kitchen, by the way."

Eric gave her a sincere smile, "I _was_ bored until you arrived. You always bring such drama, Sookie," he teased. "As for you kitchen, it was not only my responsibility as Pam's maker, but also my pleasure. I expect her to approach you later with her apology." Eric cast a glance around the bar in search of his child as he spoke. She was currently serving a group of football fans in the far corner of the bar. The look of disdain on her face as she bent own with their drinks told him it was a suitable punishment. He had told her what was expected and knew she would approach as soon as he returned to his office.

"It would be nice to speak to her. I hope she doesn't hate me anymore." Both vampires could hear the apprehension in her voice. Godric rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Fear not, Mistress." Eric spoke to her formally, "She never really hated you. Actually, I think she really liked you. She is aware of your true position and will serve you loyally from now on." Eric glanced out at the other vampires in the bar with a thoughtful expression. "After tonight, we all will."


End file.
